The bishop of Beacon
by Deztiny071216
Summary: ABANDONED. BUT I WILL RESTART THIS STORY IN THE FUTURE
1. Chapter 1

**Font keys**

 **Author notes**

Normal writing

"speech"

Time skip/chapter name

 _Technique_

' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or rwby the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hi guys its destiny101 with my first ever story (applause) oh please stop your flattering me. Any way my team name for Narutos team will be S.U.S.H I know its not a good name so if anyone has a better name with these letter (N,U)(S,U)(S,H)(K,H) of course only choose four of these letter can be chosen, one letter from each of these brackets, the first letter of the name has to be in the bracket (S,U), the rest doesn't matter what order it is. so now that's all out of the way, let's begin my story.**

 **side note: i re uploaded this chapter to fix some spelling errors, i might not have fixed some but i fixed the ones that i saw.  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Secret

"Hah…hah…AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH…hah… why…are…you…doing this…to me…hah hah…you said… you will never…allow me to feel pain…so why… WHY ARE YOU SONS OF BITCHES DOING THIS TO MEEE?!" A boy yells from the top of his lungs to a female and a male both wearing a lab coat. The boy was tied to a wooden chair restraining his movements. He had black hair and three whisker marks on both his cheek and he had bright blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt but he was wearing a ripped trouser.

He was in a gigantic room that was split in half by a glass, probably one way glass and while he was at one side of the room, the door to escape was on the other side of the room. On the other side of the room there were many gadgets and computers, while his side was cold, damp and plain.

"Why you ask, it's because we're scientists it's our job, we have to do this, it's not like we want to do it." The female scientist says in a soothing voice, she has red hair, long red flowing hair and a big rack as well, she seems like the most innocent person ever and the boy was always captivated by her, before she put her face closer to his face and said in the most maniacal way possible. " No, it's because… WE WANT TO DO THIS!" She screamed at him with a look of madness.

"Kushina, stop making small talk with Menma. I don't want you to disrupt the experiment in any way." The blond male said in a strict way. Kushina doesn't seem fazed by this and gives a pleasant smile instead, although it looks fake." Come on Minato, loosen up, me talking to him won't change anything." Kushina walks up to Minato and kisses him on the lips while he returns the kiss, all in the while Menma was still in pain.

"AAAAGGGGGHH!" Menma screams in pure agony.

"SHUT UP KID DON'T YOU SEE WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING HERE!" Kushina screams at Menma and she kicks him with everything she has on her kick. Blood erupts from Menma's face, and I mean a lot pf blood erupts from his face. She was about to kick again but then Minato gropes her chest and kisses her on the neck which effectively calms her down.

Menma smiles and says to them in a taunting voice. "Can't … you… guys get…a room…hah." He tries to sound as mocking as possible but fails miserably. The two didn't even hear him so involved in their illicit behavior, after a few minutes of things that will scar Menma for life they leave the room leaving Menma by himself.

Two years later

Kushina stares at Menma in shock through the glass and so was Minato. "How can the boy survive for so long, he should have been dead a long time ago?" Kushina asks in awe not getting a single reply. _"This is perfect, the experiment is complete, with this I can-."_ Minatos inner monologue ends abruptly when the door bursts open. Both scientists look back just to see a blond woman pull out a riding crop and points at them, they flew backwards and shattered the glass into millions of tinny pieces and the next thing they knew they was unconscious. Menma looks up at the surprise guests, the blond woman points at him this time but Menma was just thinking about the shitty life he had. I mean he was only 9 for god's sake. But what happened instead surprised him. The knots that were binding him to the chair fell off and he was free but he was still sitting.

A silver haired man walks up to him calmly and talks to him in a calm voice. "Hello boy, what is your name?" he asks Menma. "My name… its men…" Menma stops for a second; thinking about his name, the two people that saved him both raised an eye at this but waited for his response. Menma then nods to himself and gives the biggest smile he can offer. "My name is Naruto." The smile Naruto gave was the most radiant smile the silver haired man ever saw in his life. "Well then Naruto. My name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of Beacon, the woman over there is Glynda." Ozpin introduces both him and Glynda. "So the old man is Ozpin and the scary woman is Glynda, okay I got it." Naruto says while Glynda was having an inner rage moment but was just barely keeping it in while Ozpin chuckled at this.

"So Naruto, do you want to get away from here. Do you wa-."

"Yes, as long as it's far away from here I don't care where it is." Naruto interrupts Ozpin mid-sentence. Ozpin again chuckles at this. He Ozpin then holds a hand out towards Naruto waiting for him to take it. Naruto never hesitated once and took his hand and all three of them left leaving behind the two scientists behind. When they got outside Naruto remembered to say something. "Oh yeah can I tell you guys a secret." Ozpin and Glynda were surprised by this, without saying anything Naruto pulls their head close to his face so he can tell them the secret.

"My name isn't actually Naruto, it's Menma but I changed it, can you keep that a secret." Naruto was worried about what they'd say but Ozpin replied "Okay Naruto, we'll keep that a secret, won't we Glynda." Ozpin asked Glynda and she replies with a nod. They went inside a jet and headed to Beacon

Naruto had the best time of his life in the future.

Ozpin told him everything about the world and about huntsman and huntresses and he aspired to become one as well, he dreams about the day he would take over Ozpins job as a headmaster and become the best huntsman there ever was.

When he was 11 he got his first weapon which was a knife that was about 15 cm long. When he was 13 he got his second weapon which was a kunai maker that can make a kunai in under a second possible through anime logic so now he can produce a kunai from both his sleeve which can slip out to his hand, again through anime logic. He had a lot of stamina, so much that he can run multiple marathons and still has the energy to fight. But even though he has an amazing amount of stamina, he barely has any aura; he has such little aura that no one can sense it even if they try. Still that never stopped him from becoming the best huntsman there ever was. In fact he used that to his advantage so he can be stealthy and do a sneak attack on people and hide. It reminded Ozpin of a ninja.

He then met various people like a drunk man called Qrow who was really lenient and doesn't really care about anything. Because of him he met two girls around his age called Yang, a blonde girl with long hair who was two years older than him and another girl called Ruby who had black hair and red hair at the front and she was younger than him by one year. He also met a strict woman called Winter and because of her he met a girl two years older than him called Weiss. She had white hair and a pony tail. They got along with Naruto well but Weiss never met Yang or Ruby and they never met Weiss, but Naruto feels like they will become the best of friends when they meet.

At the age of 14 Naruto went through a phase (puberty) and did all kind of things, he groped Glynda, beat people up, swore more often and he even dyed his hair blonde, because of that he can't get the blonde out but he liked his new hair colour.

And finally at the age 16, Ozpin told him he can apply to his academy Beacon even though he was two years younger than everyone else. He didn't mind though, the only thing he thought was that now he's a step closer to becoming a huntsman.

* * *

 **Hi guys, I know some people are going to hate me for making Kushina and Minato the bad guys but don't get me wrong I love them both, in fact Minato is my favorite character in 'Naruto' so don't hate. Anyway this is my first chapter of my first story; don't expect too many updates I still have school which will start again in 3 days, I'll try my best though to update. Remember to pm me about the title (look at the top) .**

 **This is Deztiny101 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Font keys**

 **Author notes**

Normal writing

"speech"

Time skip/chapter name

 _Technique_

' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys its deztiny101 bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon" quick shout out to njhnaruto, unRationaL, book lover, Sao4life, hunterrylee and AshimaBlackRaven for being the first to follow this story, you guys rock. Oh and remember pm me about the team name which must have a letter from one of these 4 brackets with S or U being the first letter and it has to be in that exact order.:(S,U)(N,U)(S,H)(K,H). The name right now is S.U.S.H which is Susanoh, and I know that it's actually spelt Susanoo but just go with it unless you have a better name. In the the fifth chapter the name will become permanent so you better hurry and think of a name. That's all from me let's starting the story.**

 **side note: I re uploaded this chapter to fix some spelling errors. i might not have fixed all of them but just the ones that i saw.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: The team

You may be wondering what the hell is going on right now, I mean there's the black haired guy with a pink streak on the front shooting a big ass scorpion thing called a Deathstalker and then above that is an insane chick with orange hair who is most likely on drugs getting ready to smash the scorpion thing with a hammer the size of her body, then there's a red haired girl who threw a shield at the scorpion for some reason and she happens to be famous yet at the same time no one seems to know her and there's a blond haired guy who was vomiting on the first day and now blocking a strike from the scorpions tail which was about to attack the red head.

Then there's a blond haired girl with a big rack who is about to be eaten by a giant bird which is more commonly known as a Nevermore and shooting that giant bird thing is a black haired girl with bows and is so mysteriously quiet and unsocial, she is currently shooting the bird with a white haired girl who is somehow shooting stuff from her sword, seems like fire bullets to me but it doesn't matter, and then there's a black haired girl with red on the front of her hair who is shooting from her scythe/sniper, don't know how it works but that's not important right now.

And then there's my team, by the way these other guys aren't in a team…yet. Anyway, there is a silver gravity defying hair guy who's currently stabbing a horse with wings and they are called a Griffon, oh and there are hordes of them. Then there's a sexy pink haired girl throwing a large boulder onto three Griffons, damn I love that girl and scared of her at the same time. Then there's a guy with black hair shaped like a ducks ass for some unknown reason that cut one griffin apart and a purple arm out of nowhere that squeezed another Griffon, I feel sorry for that griffin, the last thing it saw was a duck ass. And finally there's a blonde spiky haired boy who busted out of a snake like thing called a King Kaijitu and threw multiple kunais at his surrounding area.

You don't know what's happening? Well that's because I never told you what happened silly boy or girl. In order to tell the story right, I need to explain what happened two days ago. Time skip please.

2 days ago

Naruto is currently standing outside where the jet would land wearing an orange jacket which is unzipped and the top half of his jacket is black, he was wearing a white shirt under that and a necklace which had a green crystal(the clothes he wore in canon Naruto Shippuden but imagine his jacket was unzipped). The jet is carried with people that are attending Beacon and all of them should be 17 years old. Naruto heard that there's one student who's 15 and that student peaked Narutos interest, at least now he won't be the youngest student in the school. Naruto wanted to meet the student who's 15 and get to know him or her. But when the door opened he was surprised when a blonde haired guy ran out vomiting in a bin embarrassing him on the first minute of school. After that he waited some more to see to unexpected people to leave the jet, it was Yang Xio Long and her younger sister Ruby Rose, at least now he knows who the 15 year old is. He was going to walk to them and talk to them because it's been quite some time since they last talked. They might not even recognize him because of the blond hair but Naruto forgot about that. Before he walked to them, Yang ran away with a bunch of people that aren't significant in this story at all.

With Ruby by herself Naruto was about to walk up to her and talk to her like the original plan but then she dropped on a white haired girls luggage that was being carried by her man slaves who were the slaves of Weiss Schnee (poor man slaves). He watched them to see how they would become friends in less than a second, and they did, nope just joking they became enemies because Ruby sneezed, now you may be wondering how that is bad well I will explain in a second. You see because of the luggage that fell and how they contained dust, Weiss being the delightful ice queen she is decided to become angry and shake some more dust in the air making Ruby sneeze and the nearly blowing them up in a burst of mainly fire with a hint of ice and lightning.

Weiss then started to continuously scream at Ruby who looked like she was about to cry, Naruto was about to step in to resolve the problem but then a black haired girl with a black bow on top of her head came in and while holding on to a dust bottle that had the Schnee logo on it. They started talking and at first Weiss seemed to have been really proud because the black-haired girl seemed to have known her but then she suddenly got insulted and stormed off with her man-slaves. Ruby looked back at the black-haired girl only to see her walk away and then she dropped on to the ground most likely from the bad day she's been having.

This is when Naruto thought he could step in and introduce himself to Ruby again but then the blond haired boy with silver armour who vomited a few minutes earlier stepped in and helped her up, they talked for a bit but then walked off going the opposite direction of the assembly hall, Naruto would know, he got lost so many times in this place that he remembered going through most of Beacon by himself clueless on where he is at the time.

Naruto didn't want to disrupt their bonding time so he decided to turn around to walk off towards the assembly hall but suddenly bumped into a black haired guy with a duck ass shaped hair who was wearing a white jacket with his collar up and there was a symbol on his back( the clothes Sasuke wore in canon Naruto Shippuden after Itachi 's death). "Sor- " Naruto apologized but he never got finish that sentence as the guy interrupted him before he could finish. "Watch where you're going idiot." The guy said and Naruto was really offended by that. But before Naruto could say anything he walked away without a care in the world towards the assembly hall. Naruto took some time to think and decided to run up to him and punch him while he wasn't looking so he did, well just the running part, the punching part didn't go so well.

Just before he punched him and sent him flying, he was punched and literally was sent flying. He looks up and just before he was about to say anything he fell in love with a pink-haired girl wearing a red sleeveless shirt ( Sakuras appearance in canon Naruto Shippuden). Naruto wasn't listening as she droned on and on about how no one is allowed to touch her Sasuke or something like. The only thing that Naruto got was the guy's name. She looked back behind her to say "Right Sasuke." In a voice of pure adoration only to see that he walked away, she runs after him and Naruto instead of forgetting what just happened decided to slip past Sakura and go in front of Sasuke to give him his strongest punch. He failed again, only on the punching part, he was able to get in front of Sasuke and deliver a punch but he blocked it with his hand and caught his punch.

Naruto was surprised by this and smiled while Sasuke questioned him. "What is your name idiot." Naruto smiles even more because it means Sasuke respects him enough to ask for his name. "My name, it's Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who's going to kick your ass. Don't forget it Sasuke." Sasuke smiles and they both break off from each other and jumps away. After staring their opponent for a few seconds they run at each other with Sasuke who pulled out a sword and Naruto who got a kunai from his sleeve. At the second they were about clash a person kicks them both square on the face making them slide away from each other again. They both look up to see a guy wearing black and having a black face mask, he was kind of short for his age but his hair was silver and that silver hair defies gravity somehow(Kakashi when he was young but imagine him a bit taller but shorter than the rest by a bit).

"You guys should stop before we all get in trouble." The silver haired guy suggested and he reminded Naruto of Ozpin because of his hair colour. "Who are you and why are you interrupting my fight?" Sasuke asks him calmly without getting his anger to the best of him. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, why I'm here, well it's because I saw a black cat on the way to the assembly hall so I thought it would be safer to go through this way." Kakashi explained. '''Lie''' is what they immediately thought when he explained how he got here. "Well are you going to move out the way?" asked by Sasuke. "Depends, are you going to fight?" Kakashi answered the question with another question. After that was said Sasuke immediately runs after Kakashi with his sword out and Kakashi pulled his sword out and slashed at Sasuke but he jumped over him and slashed at Kakashi in min-air but before Sasuke could complete his strike, Naruto swings his knife at Sasuke while he blocked it in the nick of time but he was still sent to where an audience already formed without them noticing. Naruto and Kakashi the swung their sword at each other simultaneously blocking and attacking and after the tenth attack Sakura intervenes and punches them both in the face sending them flying to where Sasuke is. Sakura jumps ready to finish it all when she suddenly started to float in mid-air. Then following her was Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. It was Glynda who was making them float in the air with her damn riding crop. Seriously she is so over powered with her semblance.

Without saying a word she flings them towards Ozpins office through an open window into his office.

"Well then, seems like i have some troubled youth he-" before Ozpin could finish his sentence he realised all four of them were still fighting, he didn't do anything though, he just leisurely drank from his cup of tea waiting for the scary lady to come. And she did come after a few minutes and when she arrived to a scene of four teenagers fighting she decided to make them all float upside down as a punishment, luckily for Sakura, she wasn't wearing a skirt today. "Would you like to continue professor Ozpin?" Glynda asks rhetorically. "Yes thank you very much Glynda. I'm not even going to finish what I was saying before, instead tell me what happened to cause such a big commotion."

""""HE STARTED IT!"""" Naruto looked around to see everyone pointing at him while he was the only person pointing at Sasuke. "OH YOU GUYS ARE SO GETTING THE PRANKING OF YOUR LIFE!" Glynda and Ozpin shivered at the memory of Naruto pranking them both, the misery and the shame they went through for an entire year. "I'm sure that's the only thing you can do, other than annoying other people." Sasuke states while Sakura fauns over him and giggle. 'He's definitely getting pranked first. "Yes well speaking of pranks, here's a fun prank, you four will be a team for the rest of you time at school here and there is no chance of me changing my mind. Glynda, if you don't mind," Glynda threw them out the window in front of the assembly hall in a matter of seconds. When they crashed, the four was stunned by recent events, and the first thing they say is "WHAT!"

* * *

 **Hope you guys like this chapter and remember to pm me about the team name, look at the top of this page for a reminder and the Kakashi here is the young Kakashi when he was with Minato, just a bit taller and his sword is the same. I'm thinking of cool things that there weapons could be. Until next chapter this is**

 **Deztiny101 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

• Normal writing

• "speech"

• Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

• _'thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's deztiny101 with another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". First I realized my pen name says something else while I've been calling my self Deztiny101, stupid me stupid me, so I'm going to change my pen name to Deztiny071216. I also noticed I made a few grammar errors and spelling errors in my chapters but honestly I can't be bothered redoing them since they're minor mistakes, I might do it in the future I might not. So I just want to say that I'll try to fix my spelling mistakes. Another thing I noticed is that my chapters are really short, well I'll try to make it longer but if I do that then the time taken on one single chapter will be really long even though the contents is basically the same. I'll try to make it longer but at the same time not too short. And then there's the team name thing,** **pm me about the team name which must have a letter from one of these 4 brackets with S or U being the first letter and it has to be in that exact order.:(S,U)(N,U)(S,H)(K,H). For the clever people out there that noticed I just copy and pasted this sentence from the last chapter, a round of applause for you (applause). Well then enough about that let's get to the story**

 **Side note: This is a re upload of the chapter and i just fixed some spelling mistakes. there might be some I missed, i just fixed the ones that i saw**

* * *

Chapter 3: The first mission

After they were flung to the bottom of the tower in front of the assembly hall. They had to listen to Ozpins speech about stuff that no one really cares about, at least Naruto didn't, the only thing he did was glare at a death glare towards Sasuke while he was listening to Ozpins speech like everyone else. After that everyone went into a big room where everyone sleeps together, even the boys and girls have to sleep together for some strange fucked up reason. Well not the first team of the year however, they got their own room because they were already a team, their team name hasn't been decided yet so they're just a team right now.

They were all sitting on their own separate beds all silent. Sasuke was just laying down staring at the ceiling while Sakura was staring at Sasuke having weird fantasies in her head about unspeakable things she want Sasuke to do to her. Kakashi seems to be reading a book and a perverted one at that. My favorite types of books. And Naruto was just sitting doing nothing at all. He doesn't know what to do in this situation, I mean like who would know what to do in this situation; they were just forced to become a team without knowing each other at all. The only person who knew each other was Sasuke and Sakura, and they don't seem to be that close judging from how Sasuke acts with her. Naruto had to do something and fast.

"Umm hey guys I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's introduce ourselves, my name is Naruto Uzumaki."Naruto started off awkwardly. Sasuke for some reason decides to play along. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." "My name is Sakura Haruno nice to meet you guys." Sakura said and Naruto seemed to have fallen in love with her even more than before. "My name is Kakashi Hatake." Kakashi states.

'… _That was the most useless introduction ever!'_ Naruto screamed in his mind. "I think the introduction should be more longer." Then he gave an awkward smile expecting someone to speak up, and someone did. "That's how you started it idiot, we just copied you, the only information you gave was your name so we did as well." Sasuke said this with the intent to scar Naruto and it in fact did hurt him. ' _He's right! As much as I hate to say it he's right!'_ Naruto fell into his own pit of despair because of this fact. "Well what else should I add huh?" Naruto thought he got the Uchiha with his logic, dumb but still his logic. Then Kakashi pitched in his own idea. "How about we each say our name again, tell a few likes and dislikes and then a dream of theirs." Naruto was stunned for a second and punched his fist into his open palm.

"Yeah let's do that, I'll start. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen and my friends, I hate the fact we have to wait for the ramen to get ready and I also hate Sasuke. My dream is to take over Ozpins job as a headmaster and become the best huntsman there ever was!" Naruto pumps his hand out in the air waiting for applause or something but instead there was silence, pure silence. And then suddenly Sakura laughs out loud in a lady-like manner while Sasuke was chuckling trying his best to not let it out but failing and Kakashi was dumbstruck by this statement. "Hey, what's so funny?" Naruto asks with a tint of red on his cheek from the embarrassment. "How can you become the headmaster if you barely have any aura? You can't even become a normal huntsman if you have that amount of aura, I can't even sense it at all!" Sakura answers his question and laughs more. Naruto puts his head down in shame. "I think that's a high standard Naruto, I don't think you'll be able to reach it but I do think you have what it takes to be incredibly strong, so don't be down, put your head up high and don't worry about what other people think. If you think you can reach it then you reach it no matter what." Kakashi gives an inspirational speech to Naruto takes it too heart and was close to crying about that. Naruto then thanked him for that.

"O-okay my turn. My name is Sakura Haruno, I like…" She looks over to Sasuke and starts giggling uncontrollably at the fantasies she's making at thinking about the unspeakable things again. She probably makes fan fiction about her and Sasuke is what Naruto thinks and then adds the thought that only nerds do this **(no offense just a joke)**. "I hate Naruto and people who try to hurt Sasuke." She sends a quick death glare towards Naruto and Naruto felt like his heart was going to break in half. "And my dream is too…" She looks at Sasuke again and giggles uncontrollably once again.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, I have many things that I like and dislike but they're confidential. I never actually thought about my dream so I don't really have one." Silence once again. _'''The only thing he gave was his name!'''_ all three of them thinks at the same time.

And it was finally Sasuke's turn. "I don't like anything, I dislike too many things, and I don't have a dream, it's more like a goal because it will become a reality, I want to make a certain person disappear." Sasuke said this with a dark look on his face and killing intent just oozing out of every single pore in his body. _'Sasuke is so hot'_ is what Sakura was thinking whilst Naruto was thinking ' _I sure hope he's not talking about me.'_ Naruto was honestly scared for his life while Kakashi was just staring at him.

"Okay back to Kakashi, you never actually told us anything Kaka-" Naruto changed the subject to Kakashi only to notice he fell asleep after Sasuke's introduction ended. It has been a long day after all with many events Naruto was also feeling tired so without anything more being said, they turned off the lights and went to sleep, except one person. _'I'm so glad they thought I was actually asleep, shit that was close, why the hell did I even suggest that idea in the first place."_ Kakashi faked his sleep to get out of that question and it worked as well. He then started reading his po… I mean book and read it until he was asleep.

Next morning

The first team was standing in front of Ozpin with their weapons, Kakashi with his short sword strapped to his back, Sakura with a metal glove that can flex, Sasuke with his sword on his back as well but held together with a purple rope like thing around his waist and Naruto who has a knife that was strapped to his left arm, ready for him to draw.

"You may be wondering why I called you here. The reason for that is that everyone applying to Beacon is taking a test to see who their team is going to be and if they're going to pass or not." Ozpin told them the events that are going to happen today.

"But we're already a team, so what about us then?" Kakashi asks, it's a good question, what they will do. "Yes well, you'll have a test of your own, you're getting a mission today whether you like it or not. This is so we can decide whether you will stay… or go." The first team all gulps at this; this doesn't seem to be a joking time. "You will be aiding a farmer in a nearby forest. the farmer is having troubles with Grimm and requires assistance . We want you to aid him and help him in any way you can, he will explain the full story when you meet him." Glynda provided the team with an explanation of what they're going to do. The team still hasn't said anything but a question arises from Sasuke. "First, we don't know who he is so how are we going to find him? Second, how are we traveling to where he is?"

"First, he is the only farmer in the forest, you can't miss him. Second, Glynda." Ozpin states simply. The four teenagers was about so question this but they didn't have a chance to. Glynda pulls out her riding crop and point at them, and then flings them through the open window to the far away forest.

"Ozpin, do you think this was a good idea?" Glynda questions Ozpin because she had her doubts about them. "They haven't got any training what so ever and they barely know each other." Ozpin took a sip from his mug and answered Glynda while looking out into the sky. "I don't know if this was a good idea or not, we won't know until we get the end results back, until then the only thing we can do is hope for the best, all I know is that I don't want this to be another mistake. I do hope they're okay."

Above the forest

"WE'RE NOT OKAAAAAY!AGGHHH I JUST SWALLOWED A BUG GROSS GROSS GROOOOSSS!" Naruto yells as loud as he can while swallowing bug at the same time. Yes dear readers, they are still falling towards the forest in case some of you are wondering. The rest of the team doesn't like how he's screaming. So they tell him to shut up. "SHUT UP NARUTO/LOSER!" Naruto didn't take that to kindly, in fact he threatened them. "OH YOU GUYS ARE SOOOO GETTING THE PRANKING OF YOUR LI-" he wasn't able to finish the sentence. Do you know why, well that's just because they crashed onto the ground head first. When they crashed it created a cloud of smoke with many things getting out of the cloud of smoke, like a mini explosion. Rocks were everywhere, a few trees were destroyed and I think there's animal blood stain on the ground as well. Nope that's human blood stain. After the cloud of smoke dispersed, there was a tangled mess of the unnamed team.

After a few minutes of getting untangled, Sasuke looks around to see they're in an open area that they just made and also sees a farmer who staring at them in bewilderment. "Are you the farmer who sent a request to Beacon?" Sasuke asks the farmer to make sure it's the right person. "Yes that's me. And I'm assuming you are the team that will help me with my Grimm problem." The farmer is your average, every-day farmer you see in standard farming clothes with a straw hat and a rake to complete the set. Sasuke replies with a nod of the head and when he did that the farmer let out a sigh relief. "That's great, but quick question. I thought teams are filled with four students, why does your team only have three students?" Sasuke looks back quickly after hearing this to see who's here. _'Okay, Sakura's here, Kakashi is here and Naruto isn't here…oh, Naruto isn't here, not exactly a bad thing is it.'_ Sasuke turns back to the farmer to tell him something. "Doesn't matter you just tell us your problem and we'll take care of it." Sasuke said heartlessly while Kakashi and Sakura are staring at him in shock thinking about how cold blooded he is, well that's what Kakashi was thinking of, Sakura was thinking of unspeakable fantasies again.

The farmer asks the team to come inside his shack that he made by himself. The team never realised but when they look behind the farmer they see an amateurishly built shack that could fall in any second. Sasuke goes in without worrying about the shack and so does Kakashi. Sakura was the only one who had her doubts about the shacks safety.

With Naruto

Naruto opens his eyes slowly as he woke up after a few minutes of being unconscious. He quickly gets up, pulls his knife out which he holds in his right hand and a kunai came out of his left sleeve into his left hand. After confirming there's no danger Naruto sheathes his knife and puts his kunai back into his sleeve. "Well this sucks, I'm all by myself in an unknown location and I think I'm bleeding a bit as well." Naruto holds his hand up and with his finger wipes his forehead. He looks at his finger to see blood dripping down from his finger to his palm. Naruto then sighed and decided to walk around the forest aimlessly hoping he could get back with his team.

But behind him was a Grimm hiding in the bushes waiting for a chance to strike.

With the team

Sasuke and the rest of the team excluding Naruto went inside the shack and the shack was about the size of a bedroom in Beacon. As a bed the farmer used hay, as the chair the farmer used hay, as a blanket the farmer uses hay that was woven together, and as a table the farmer used…oh wait the tables a real table. Any way Sasuke asks the farmer for the full story of what happened and why the farmer needs assistance. "Well as you already know, I'm having a Grimm problem, you see I've been farming here for a long time and the Grimm here never attacked, not even once. But then recently they just came out of nowhere while I was in the middle of farming and chased me out, so I escaped and built a shack to live in for a while." The farmer explains what happened to him while the three members of a team are listening intently. "Do you know what type of Grimm invaded and how many there are?" Kakashi questioned the farmer and the farmer nods his head and explains. "There are multiple Ursas, many Griffons and a few Beowolf. There was one type of Grimm I don't know." The farmer tries to recall its name but he couldn't remember. "Can you tell us its appearance." Sasuke asks. "Yes I can. Its snake like, that's the only thing I can say about it." "That's a King Taijitu." Sakura interjects. And then the farmer nods his head at her.

"Hey, can I ask you a question, why are you farming, there are many other things you can do, and it's dangerous here as well so why?" Sakura asks the old man and he looks down. "There aren't many farmers in this day and age now so they are kind of valuable and they get more money than you'd think, you see I have a family in haven and I want to see them again no matter what. But I need money to get there." Tears start to form out of his eye and they drop on to the floor. "I just want to see my family again back in Haven, is that so much to ask?" the man is crying now on the floor, for a second no one did anything but then Sasuke kneels down and holds his shoulder forcing the farmer to look at him. "Do you love your family?" Sasuke asks him without any warning and the farmer nods his head. "So you're not just doing this for the money only?" The farmer nods his head vigorously to deny that. "I just want to see my family, I'll give anything to see them." Sasuke nods and stands up. "Come on get up, you don't want your family to see you like this do you now." The farmer gets up slowly still crying. "Don't worry old man; we'll fix your problems no matter what, even if it costs us our lives. I will get you to see your family." Sasuke walk out of the shack with Sakura and Kakashi following him out.

After a few minutes of walking Kakashi says something. "Umm Sasuke, I don't think we asked the farmer the direction his farm is in." Kakashi states this. "How dare you, Sasuke is perfect, there's no way he forgot to ask, he just asked without us hearing him. Right Sasuke." Sakura looks at Sasuke with adoration once again and Sasuke nods while his back is turned to them. _'Shit, I did forget to ask the farmer where he is but I can't go back now, it's going to be way too embarrassing.'_ Sasuke panicked in his head thinking of which way to go while sweating bullets. There was an explosion in the direction Sasuke was heading in and you could see a cloud of smoke. "Let's go guys." Without looking back at his teammates they all decide to run towards the cloud of smoke.

* * *

 **Hey guys, remember to pm me about the team name and I hope you like the chapter. And a shout out to soulsaber dragon,XxIETHEREALlxX,KnightmareSoldier and dragonsage for following me or the story, thanks you guys rock. This is**

 **Deztiny071216 signing off.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

• Normal writing

• "speech"

• Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

• _'thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". don't really have anything to say. Let's get on with the story shall we.**

 **Side note: this is a re-upload to fix some errors I made. I might not have fixed all of them but I fixed the ones I saw.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Team name  


A few minutes before the explosion with Naruto

"Snakes, it's always snakes, it's never a giant bird or a giant bear, it's always a giant snake, nothing else." Naruto is in a King Taijitu stomach at the moment. Why you ask, well let's go to a few minutes back to find out what happened.

A few minutes ago

Naruto was walking down the forest aimlessly without knowing where he's going. He was mumbling something about pranking his teammates for leaving him here by himself. Naruto was already conjuring a plan, especially one for a Sasuke. While he was planning his crime … I mean prank, a King Taijitu snuck up behind him and swiftly under a second ate him whole and went on its way.

A few minutes later with Naruto

Naruto was thinking of ways to escape the creature's stomach using all the other times he was eaten by a snake. Yes, this wasn't the first time Naruto was eaten by a snake. First time he was 12 and was eaten by a snake when he went to a mission along with Qrow who's a drunken bastard, Qrow had a mission to do but Naruto tagged along so he would know what a real huntsman acts like, it was Ozpins idea and Naruto liked that idea. Needless to say Qrow wasn't the right person to show Naruto what a real huntsman should be like. But either way Naruto tagged along his mission. His mission was to stop a person called Orochimaru who had an ability to make and control snakes. When Qrow fought him, Naruto decided to fight a snake Orochimaru made to attack Qrow, the only reason Naruto attacked the snake was because he was bored. And in the first minute of the battle, Naruto was eaten and had to wait for Qrow to finish his battle with Orochimaru to save him. He was humiliated when Qrow gave the report of the mission to Ozpin and Glynda, and they laughed at him and made fun of him for days. Needless to say he pranked all three of them. They forgot about the snake incident straight away after the prank.

The second time was when he was 12 again. He was eaten by a snake from Orochimaru that escaped and was able to live on without its master. It was able to eat other Grimms and grow bigger; the snake was twice as large as the King Taijitu that ate him now (the King Taijitu was an average size of other King Taijitus). The second snake that ate him when he was 12 was the worst thing he had to do ever. He had to wait for a day or two for the snake to shit him out. It was the worst time he ever had and it scares him by just thinking about what happened. After the snake shat him out Naruto went angry, like really angry, he was so angry that he doesn't even remember what happened and the only thing that he remembered was looking at a white ceiling in a hospital apparently because the snake put up quite a fight and broke some of his bones. He couldn't move for a week or two, he wasn't allowed any ramen for the time he was in hospital as well which pissed him off quite a bit.

We're getting side tracked here; let's get back on to the story. Naruto couldn't think of anything that could guarantee his safety while escaping at the same time except one thing and only one thing. Naruto had no choice; he had to wait for the son of a bitch to shit him out. Naruto waited for a few minutes hoping the Grimm shits quicker than most snakes. But what happened instead was that the stomach acid touched Naruto just a bit and burnt a bit of his skin off from his face. "AGHHH!" Naruto screams a bit and pulls out a kunai from both his sleeve into both his hand and sticks on to one side of the stomach. _'Guess I have no choice; not sure if it's going to work but we might as well try.'_ Naruto told himself this as he attempted to climb up the snake to exit out the mouth. "WOAH!" everything shook for a second and Naruto guessed that some kind of mini explosion happened or something like that. _'Man, I need to get out of here quickly. Hmm, what's that?'_ Naruto saw something that interested him incredibly. He decides to climb up and grab it; he still has some quite some ways to go to get that thing.

With the remaining team members

They were close to where the small explosion happened. They were really close. "What do we do if it's Grimm Sasuke?" Kakashi asks the person leading the team of three at the moment. "Isn't it obvious? If it's a Grimm we kill it." Sasuke tells Kakashi as bluntly as possible and Kakashi nods his head at that. "We're here Sasuke, Kakashi," Sakura states as they arrive at the scene but what they saw shocked them. It was a Deathstalker and a white King Taijitsu staring at each other with many trees that fell down due to their battle. "What, what's going on, why is the Deathstalker and a King Taijitu fighting each other?" Sakura asks in shock not expecting a response from anyone but Kakashi answers her question anyway with a serious look on his face. "Just like how humans fight over many things. Grimm also fights over many things. They mainly fight over prey or territory; in this case I think it's because of territory. But even then it's still rare for Grimms to fight each other." Sakura nods in understanding.

The King Taijitsu makes the first move as it goes forward towards the Deathstalker really quickly, before the Deathstalker could react, the King Taijitu bites the middle eye of the Deathstalker. The Deathstalker roared in pain but then used this chance to stab its back with it's but it got stuck to the ground as the snake flexibly moved its body to avoid the strike. It was about to strike again but then it just suddenly started to roar in pain. After a minute of roaring it falls onto the ground with a thud making a cloud of smoke. The Deathstalker retreats after noticing there were humans watching, the Deathstalker knew it would die if it were to fight in its condition right now. But right now the team didn't care about the Deathstalker but the King Taijitus stomach instead.

The stomach was moving even though the Grimm wasn't moving and was starting to evaporate instead signifying that its time has ended. A knife comes out the stomach to carve a hole in the stomach to make an exit. Sakura puts her hand up in a boxing stance; Kakashi drew his sword ready to cut something while Sasuke does something unexpected. He walked over to the moving stomach calmly. "Sasuke what are you doing, get back before it hurts you!" Sakura screams at Sasuke but it fell on to deaf ears. Kakashi was staring intently at Sasuke while wondering at the same time about the possible outcomes of how the situation could possibly end. Sasuke drew his sword and cut a hole in the stomach after noticing the being inside was struggling to cut a hole. The hole fell of the main body and evaporated while Sakura and Kakashi were sweating a bit. What emerged was one order of Naruto Uzumaki crawling out of the King Taijitus stomach while holding the King Taijitus heart before it evaporated away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said in a confused voice. "How'd you know it was me? Why'd you help me?" Naruto asks. "I recognized the knife and I knew it was you. Why, it's because you're in my team, and teammates have to help each other right?" Sasuke tells Naruto with a small smile. Sasuke sticks his hand out waiting for Naruto to take his hand. Naruto chuckled as well and sticks his hand out to meet the hand that Sasuke was holding out. Sasuke widens his eyes and jumped back seconds before their hands could touch. "What's wrong, I thought you were going help me up. This was a bonding moment and you ruined it! What happened?" Naruto was confused and a little hurt as well. Sasuke was pinching his nose as hard as he can and replies to him quickly and loudly. "You stink!" Silence, there was no other sound, no one was talking and no one moved. It was just silence. Sakura and Kakashi sniff the air and instantly regretted it and pinched their nose like what Sasuke did. ""YOU STINK NARUTO!"" yelled Sakura and Kakashi at the same time. Naruto could handle Kakashi saying that. But when his crush says it as well, it breaks his heart. Before Naruto could say anything, a black King Taijitu took this chance to swallow Naruto again and sped off without anyone reacting to the situation.

After the event that just transpired. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi all look at the direction the snake is heading in. "…After it!" Sasuke screams and they all run after it as fast as they can. After a few minutes of running, a Grimm infested farm enters their sight. They all froze when they saw all the Grimm that was in the farm while the different creatures of Grimm noticed them and was staring at them, including the King Taijitu that swallowed Naruto. "Sasuke, what should we do?" Sakura whispers in his ear. All the Grimm slowly gets closer to the humans, ready to attack. There was many Ursas, loads of Griffons, a few Beowolf and only one King Taijitu true to the farmer's words. "We run away the second we have a chance to." Sasuke whispers back and loud enough for Kakashi to hear as well and as luck would have it; the perfect distraction came to save them. "AAAAAGGHHH!" Everyone, even the Grimms looks above them after hearing a girl scream to see a blonde boy flying above them. Coming from the direction of where they saw the Deathstalker that retreated into the cave earlier. It was the same blonde boy that vomited in the morning. The Grimm looks back at Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi to find that they ran away. The multiple Grimm chases after the team as quickly as they can.

"Isn't that guy from our school?!" Sakura asks them and both boys nodded which gave Sakura a follow up question. "Well then, WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE THEN?!" Sakura screams at them. "Didn't you know? This is the same forest where the people that are applying take a test to determine whether they're going to get in to Beacon or not, it also decides our team. It's the test we were supposed to take but then Ozpin made us do this." Kakashi explains as calmly as he can while running at the same time. The small talk ended as they as they all started to run in the direction of where the boy that was flying was headed too. "Wait, why are we going to the direction of where that guy was flying too?" **(Yes Sakura just heard what I said, deal with it people)**. "It's because there will most likely be people there that could help us." Sasuke explained. "Where did you get that from." Kakashi asked him since he was curious about how he knows. "I read Deztiny071216 notes about this chapter and found out there are people there." Sasuke explains again while Kakashi and Sakura sweat drops at this.

With Yang and a black haired girl who's name we still don't know from a few minutes ago

 **(for the readers who know what happened. This scene is basically a copy of what happened in canon. You can skip to the next authors note to skip the part that already happens in canon or you can read on if you forgot.)**

Yang and the black haired girl with a bow on top of her head called Blake was about to make the decision that can affect their life in a bad way or a good way. "How about a cute little pony?" Yang asked Blake while she rolled her eyes. "Sure." She replied in the dullest way. Yes dear readers, this is when they pick the chess piece which is the relic for the test which will decide who's in their team. Although they don't know that yet. "AAAGHHHHH!" A loud girlish scream echoes through the air. "A girl's in trouble." But Blake was looking up instead. "Blake did you hear, what should we do? Blake." Yang asked the girl but she didn't respond, instead she points towards the sky making Yang look up as well only to see Ruby falling from the sky. "HEEEAAADS UUUUUP!" Ruby yells as she's falling down. "AAAAGHHHHH!" Then a blonde boy otherwise known as Jaune comes out of nowhere and smashes into Ruby in the middle of the air sending both of them towards a tree. Jaune being upside down on a branch and Ruby knocked out.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" questioned Blake and before Yang could answer a tree falls nearby making both of them look in that direction only to see a crazy orange haired chick called Nora on the Ursas back before the Ursa fell and Nora fell in front of it. She quickly gets up and says the one thing no one expected. "Aww, it's broken." Nora runs to the top of its head in a blur to inspect it. Then a guy with black hair and a pink streak on his hair who is called Ren walked to the side of the Ursa and then leaning on the Ursa while panting. "Nora, please… don't ever do that again." Ren noticed that she was already gone and looks around. Nora was staring at the white castle piece in particular and took it in her hands and done a mini dance while chanting "I'm queen of the castle. I'm queen of the castle." "NORA!" Ren screams her name in an attempt to stop her and it worked. She stopped dancing and smiled saying "Coming Ren." And then runs off with the castle piece in her hand.

Blake with another question asked Yang something. "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Before Yang could answer again more trees fell down and they looked towards where the tree fell to see a red haired girl known as Pyrrha running away from a Deathstalker, the creature swings a claw at her while she jumps up to avoid the attack and only avoided it by a hairs width. Ruby finally wakes up and sees the Deathstalker only saying "Woah." She then jumps down the tree forgetting about Jaune. She lands beside Yang and Yang looks at her. "Ruby?" Yang asks. "Yang!" Ruby screamed. They both go in for a hug but the Nora comes out of nowhere and goes in between the two while screaming her own name out for some reason. "NORA!" While this was happening Pyrrha was still running away from the Deathstalker.

Once again, Blake asks another question. "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" That's when Yang snapped. "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE, CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN!" Fire exploded in the background making her even scarier. Everyone was frozen while Ren walked over to where they are and Nora laughs for some reason. Ruby and Blake was looking up. Ruby tugs at her older sister's sleeve. "Umm. Yang." She then point above her making Yang look up once again only to see Weiss holding on to the Nevermore for dear life. "How could you leave me?!" Weiss screams at Ruby for leaving her alone on the Nevermore. "I said jump." Ruby told her. Blake decides to tell them that "She's going to fall." While Ruby just tells her "She'll be fine." But then Ren also says something. "She's falling". Jaune was still on the tree no longer upside down. He sees Weiss falling and decides to jump and heroically catch her like how some anime characters do from time to time. He caught her that's true and tries to make a cool comment that fits in with the situation. "Just…dropping in." Weiss looks down which made Jaune look down as well. He then said something that also fits the situation they're in right now. " Oh God! NOOOOO!" Jaune then drops on to the ground with Weiss landing on him. "My hero." Weiss said sarcastically while looking at her nails. And behind them was Pyrrha still running away from Deathstalker. Pyrrha was then hit by the Deathstalker which flung her all the way to where Yang and the rest are. "Great the gangs all here, now we can die together!" Yang said sarcastically.

 **(For the guys who skipped the last few paragraphs, now is the time to stay calm and read on.)**

"Run guys, just keep on running and don't look back!" Sasuke screams at Sakura and Kakashi while they kept on running. And Blake gave another question like always. "Did they just bring an entire army of Grimm here?" and before Yang could say anything again Sasuke did something amazing. He turned around to face the Grimms and put both his hand down on to the ground and purple energy went from his body to the ground which made a wall that surrounded all the humans from the Grimm protecting all of them for a while. "Woah!" Ruby said again at seeing this amazing wall of purple energy and inside that energy seems to be bones. "Good, I think we're safe for now." Sasuke concludes as the Grimms tried to break the wall down but failed. They walk over to where everyone else gathered as they were watching the three teenagers walk to them. After Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi walked to them Yang was the first one to talk.

"Questions, there are many question in my head right now. First question, who are you?" Yang asked the three.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sakura Haruno."

"Kakashi Hatake."

No one said anything for a while surprised at the simple and short answer. Then Weiss asked the next question. "What was that thing you did, you know the purple wall thing, Sasuke?" "It was my semblance." Everyone face planted the ground all thinking the exact same thing. _'We already guessed that.'_ Everyone except Nora fell and she didn't want to be left out so she face planted the ground after seeing everyone else do it. After everyone got up Blake asked the next question. "Weren't you guys the people who fought in the morning? I saw the fight happen.

"Yep." Sakura replies cheerfully. Everyone sweat dropped at the simple answer, they've all been giving simple answers.

Pyrrha gives another question for them. "I was there as well, but there was a blonde boy there as well. You know, the on with whisker marks on his cheek. Where is he?" Pyrrha asks them. Ruby, Yang and Weiss all raise an eyebrow at the whisker marks on the cheek description and all of them thought about only one person they know who has that, but immediately dismiss that thought as the person they remember was black haired. It was time for Kakashi to respond and he gave the response.

"He's most likely dying a slow and painful death right now inside a King Taijitus stomach." Everyone looks at Kakashi with dead eyes, except Nora, she's still playing with castle chess piece out of Rens sight.

Ruby was going to question them about the blonde haired boy but before she could say anything Sasuke's the one that talked instead. "Listen I won't be able to hold up the wall for longer, do what you got to do so we can get out of here. Get your chess pieces or whatever and le-" Sasuke scrolls rings really loudly while everyone looks at him. Sasuke casually takes out the scroll and begins talking to the scroll. "Hello, yes this is Sasuke… we're close to finishing it… everyone's okay… oh him, yeah he's been eaten by a King Taijitu… he might be dead he might not…we need to get what?… now?... ok we'll do it… alright I'm hanging up now." Sasuke casually puts his scroll away and picks up two bishop pieces without saying anything and he puts it inside an inside pocket in his jacket. "That was professor Ozpin, he said we need to finish the mission and retrieve the white bishop pieces." Sasuke explains. Kakashi and Sakura nods in understanding while the rest was still confused. "Why does professor Ozpin have your scroll contact?" Ren asks them. "It's a long story, who knows maybe we'll get bed rooms close to each other and we can explain it then." Sakura tells them. "Anyway we have to go now, so get your pieces and let's go." Sasuke tells them. Ruby picks up a white knight piece while Jaune picks up a white rook and everyone began to run after Sasuke took the wall down.

After a while of running everyone looks up to see a Nevermore flying above them and then looks behind them to see a Deathstalker and an army of multiple types Grimm. "Hey that Deathstalker is the same one we saw!" Sakura adds in while everyone is running. "Not the time Sakura." Kakashi quickly scolds her. In front of them was a broken tower like thing with a circle center and multiple bridges coming into it while it was all standing on a bottomless pit. They can't get past the cliff so the only way now was to fight the Grimm "Me, Sakura and Kakashi will deal with the army of Grimm due to reasons. That leaves the Nevermore and the Deathstalker. So,what are you guys going to do?" Sasuke has already decided what he's going to do and asks everyone else. "Me, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren will take the Deathstalker." Jaune decides as well leaving Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang with the Nevermore. "Guess we got the Nevermore then. We're going to the top of that ruin." Ruby tells them. "Okay, we'll fight when we get on to the bridge that's connected to the ruin." Jaune decides this for his team. "Then we'll take the army away from the ruin. So basically here. Good luck you guys." Sasuke wishes them luck as everyone ran ahead towards the ruin while Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke turns around to fight the army.

"Sakura, throw the Deathstalker to where Jaune is when I say. Can you do that?" Sasuke asks her while pulling out his sword ready to fight. Sakura punches her fist together and got ready to throw the Deathstalker to where Jaune and his group are. When the Deathstalker got close enough Sasuke yelled "NOW!" and with a scream Sakura held the Deathstalker and threw it above her head behind her to where Jaune and his group is. "Okay now we fight right?" Kakashi asked as he drew his blade as well while Sasuke nods at him. The first line of Grimm was just 6 Beowolfs, there were more at the back but these Beowolfs were first. All three of them ran to their opponents already knowing that there will be two Beowolfs for each person. Sasuke without wasting any time runs at a Beowolf and stabbed a Beowolf at the head without wasting a second. A second Beowolf swiped at Sasuke from behind while he jumped backwards above the Beowolf and went for a plunging attack. Killing the Beowolf as Sasuke landed on its head and stabbed it. Sakura punched a Beowolf square on the face making it fly back to the army that didn't get here yet killing it. Another one jumped at her attempting to bite her head off but Sakura just uppercut the Beowolf making it fly to the clouds. Kakashi jumped on a Beowolf and then jumped off it to do an axe kick at another Beowolf not killing it. Kakashi turns around to stab a Beowolf seconds before the said Beowolf attacked Kakashi; Kakashi turns back around to cut the Beowolf he kicked before into four separate pieces.

With the first line of Grimm gone, the King Taijitu that swallowed Naruto came to attack them but before it could attack it roared in pain for a few minutes while the army watched it scream and the Grimm were temporarily frozen. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMOREEE! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" someone screamed inside the King Taijitus stomach and it exploded. The team couldn't see it because the Griffons seemed to have flied above the King Taijitu to attack the team so they were occupied with the Griffons. Naruto jumped out the stomach all burnt and injured to throw billions of kunais towards the army and all the kunais exploded on contact.

At this point Ren, was shooting a Deathstalker with his green guns to distract it while Nora jumped off of Pyrrhas shield and Nora was ready to smash its face with her big ass hammer. Pyrrha threw her shield at it to cut its tail off and Jaune blocked a strike that was about to hit Pyrrha.

Yang was in mid-air about to be eaten by a Nevermore while Weiss, Blake and Ruby were shooting the Nevermore which slowed the Nevermore down but not killing it.

Finally, Kakashi was in mid-air stabbing a Griffon at the face while kicking another one that's behind him. Sakura threw a boulder at three Giffons that were flying to her and the boulder squashed them. Sasuke cut a Griffon apart and a purple arm from behind crushed another Griffon in Its bony hands. And it's blood went everywhere. While Naruto was angry, really angry. He threw a bunch of kunais at the Grimm that surrounded him. They surrounded him because he got their attention somehow. If you looked closer at Naruto, you could see that his eyes changed to the colour orange. Not the eyelid or his eyebrow. His entire eyeball changed to orange but no one noticed.

Naruto was able to calm down when the rest of his team came to aid him and his eye colour changed back to bright blue. The sword that Sasuke held transformed into a halberd making the weapons reach longer and the power more devastating as he smashed his halberd down onto two or three Ursa crushing them under the halberd. Sakura rushed over to Naruto and put her hands on his arm. A green light formed around her hands and the injuries Naruto once had disappeared. "Sakura. What did you do?" Naruto asked when he didn't feel any pain anymore. "It's my semblance, I'll explain later." An Ursa was about to attack Sakura and Naruto while they were talking but it just suddenly disappeared as the space around it distorts but then changed back to normal. "You guys can talk later and I'll explain my semblance later. I think we all should explain our semblance later when we have the chance to." Kakashi appears in front them with his back turned to them. Kakashi wiped his eye with his sleeve but Naruto saw blood on his sleeve even though Sakura didn't notice. Naruto decided to question this later though. Sasuke got back with his team and they were all standing in a line. In order to encourage everyone Sasuke said something. "Naruto, you stink. Live long enough to get me back for saying that and you guys have to live long enough to see it." Naruto smiled and replied to his comment. "You better live long enough for me to prank you as well Sasuke." Sasuke smiles at this and so do Sakura and Kakashi. Without another word they all ran towards the army.

Two hour later inside a plane

The farmer inside his shack was sitting inside a plane that was heading too haven. About more than an hour ago, the team that was supposed to get his farm back returned all bloody and with a blonde spiky haired guy and his arm was around the black haired guy. Sasuke told him that they completed the mission and that he can return to his farm. The farmer was about to return but then everyone in the team and even the blonde one gave him money. He got a lot of money. He asked them what this was for but the black haired guy told him to use it to return to his family while the only girl squealed at the guy. The farmer asked them for their name and everyone told him their name. And he gave his name to them. His name was Shikaku Nara and when he took of the hat he was wearing he had a porcupine hair. After that he got on the next plane to Haven and left.

In Beacon

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team Cardinal, led by, Cardin Winchester." The TV at the top showed their picture and showed the team name of CRDL. There was applause as the team walked down the stage as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren walks up the stage.

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team Juniper, led by, Jaune Arc." The TV wrote the team name as JNPR. Jaune was confused as to why he was the leader. "Huh. Led by?" "Congratulation young man" Ozpin congratulates Jaune while Pyrrha punches Jaune on the arm making him fall down in front of the audience making them laugh.

"Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xio Long. The four of you have retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team Ruby, led by, Ruby Rose." The TV wrote the team name as RWBY. Yang hugs Ruby while saying she's proud of her and Weiss is surprised at Ruby being her leader.

"And finally. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake. The four of you retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward you will work together as, team Susasnoo, led by, Sasuke Uchiha." The TV on top spells the team name as SSNH. Naruto didn't like Sasuke being his team leader. "Hold up, why Sasuke, I don't mind anyone else being my team leader but why Sasuke!" Naruto complains to professor Ozpin but Sasuke talks instead. "it's obvious, because I'm the strongest." Sasuke said as a matter of fact. Sakura squeals at this as Kakashi face palms, really hard as he sensed a fight coming. "What'd you say?!" Naruto asks him in a daring voice. "I said I'm…better…than…you, are you deaf?" Sasuke said it like he was talking to a baby obviously mocking Naruto. The two but heads and before they get into a fight Glynda made the two levitate upside down embarrassing them making the audience laugh.

But Ruby, Yang and Weiss decided to talk to Naruto after hearing his name and they were prepared to kill a bitch today or tomorrow. While Naruto was upside down he felt killing intent that was directed at him, Naruto guessed it was the girls he knew. He was not ready for the three girls at all.

' _This is shaping up to be an interesting year.'_ Ozpin thought to himself.

* * *

 **The team name is now officially team SSNH which is Susanoo. I also wanted to say that i'm from England so the spelling is different and will be weird to you if you're American. I wanted to finish this arc quickly because my school is starting in 24 hours from when this chapter gets posted but I'll try to post at a weekly basis. Forgive me if I don't update once a week and miss a week but keep in mind that this is my first story so I don't have a time schedule or anything. So to end this.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing off.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

• Normal writing

• "speech"

• Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

• _'thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". Shout out to INTHEDARKESTNIGHT,varok,Ryner510 and AirborneNaruto for following/favouriting the story and/or me, you guys rock. I also wanted to say that there's going to be a curfew in Beacon at 9:00. So students have to get to their room by 9:00 and then lights out by 10:00, it's not in canon RWBY but here there is curfew. That's all right now, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Pranking days

An hour after the teams were officially made (9:00 pm)

Naruto was in team RWBYs bedroom with Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby. He's not fucking them or anything like that you dirty minded readers. Naruto is on his hands and knees with his forehead on the floor. He looks like he was begging for something. "I beg for your forgiveness." Naruto begs. Ruby the leader was standing to Naruto's left, Yang was standing right in front of Naruto and Weiss was standing to his right. The three girls were standing in front of him while he was begging for the girls to forgive him and Blake was just on her bed reading a book, a book called the ninjas of love. Most likely a book for eighteen and over but no one noticed since the girls were preoccupied with Naruto. The room hasn't been organised yet and the room was a little cramped with no design on the wall what so ever. "What are you sorry for?" Weiss asks while looking down on Naruto. "I'm sorry for not contacting any of you at all in the last two years." Naruto answers her question while his forehead was still on the floor. "And." Yang adds on. "And for not telling any of you guys that I was coming to Beacon this year." Naruto adds on while he was still in the same position. "And." Ruby asks this time. "Oh my God! What else did I do to apologise for!" Naruto picks his head up in a blur while his hands and knees were still in the same position. "Put your head down Naruto!" Ruby orders him and points her finger at him as well. Naruto complies with her order quickly without wasting a breath and in doing so, smashes his head onto the floor and bleeding a bit.

"How could you not come to see me or Yang when the jet landed? I understand if you never came to Ruby because she came two years early so you wouldn't expect her to be here. But I and Yang were obviously coming to Beacon this year so why didn't you come to see us?!" Weiss scolds Naruto.

Naruto lifts his head up to argue but saw Ruby glaring at him and immediately puts his head down. Not because he knew that's what she wanted, but because he didn't want to see her eyes shoot a hole in him. So Naruto talks while his head was down. "How was I supposed to know that you guys were coming? It's a possibility that you were coming I'll admit that, but it wasn't obvious at the same time." Naruto argues. "I've told you many times that I was applying to Beacon when I turn seventeen." Yang argues back. "It's not like I ever listen to you… oh fuck, what have I done?" Naruto argues back but then notices that Yang's lilac eyes turned red. That usually means she's angry, very angry. "Oh, so you don't listen to a word I say right. Maybe I'll beat the words I say into your FUCKING BRAIN NEXT TIME I SPEAK!" Yang swore at Naruto with her fist up ready to kill someone and looks at where he was. He wasn't on the spot though and Yang looks around to Weiss first who is on her left. Weiss was looking towards the direction Ruby is in making Yang look to Ruby who's on her right and she sees Naruto covering her ears while Ruby is trying to pry a pair of hands that belong to Naruto Uzumaki away from her ear. "Hey! Why are you covering my ears? Hey, Naruto!" Ruby asks Naruto. Naruto lets her ear go and replies to her. "Because Ruby, your dear sister Yang just swore." Naruto answers her question while Weiss and Blake sweat dropped at this while Yang was looking ashamed of herself a bit for losing her temper, making her red eyes go back to her lilac eyes.

"Narutoooo, I'm a big girl now. I'm old enough for rude words now. So tell me what she said right now." Ruby whines. Naruto complied after a few seconds of thinking and puts his hand around her ear and whispers into her ear. Straight away Naruto backs away from Ruby quickly while Ruby starts shrieking. "AAAGGHH! For the love of Grimm!" Ruby shrieks. Everyone looks at her. "What I thought you were a big girl now Ruby, why the surprise after hearing the rude word." Weiss smirks at her. "I don't know what she said yet! He licked my ear!" Ruby screams while wiping her ear and runs to the bathroom. "WHAT!" Yang really snapped making her eyes go back to red again. Yang looks at Naruto only to see that he's not there. "You do know that he escaped out the window right?" Blake tells them while looking away from her book and at the same time hiding her cover. Weiss and Yang looks at the window to see it open. "What! Why didn't you tell us?" Weiss asks Blake. "Because, you guys were busy doing something else." Everyone looks at her with dead eyes except Ruby who was still in the bathroom cleaning her ear. They wanted to say something to Blake but gave up thinking it would be a waste of time and they all went to bed except Ruby who was still cleaning her ear. They were still going to scold him, just not now, maybe tomorrow.

With Naruto 

"Oh I am so pranking those bitches tomorrow, and I'll prank my team as well just to show them whose boss. And just to be fair I'll prank everyone in the school as well." Naruto talked to himself while walking towards an alley. Tomorrow is a day of for everyone who's starting their first year in Beacon since Ozpin had to create time schedule's for them and he thought he should let them rest as well since they would all be tired from the test. The rest of the school still other than the first year still have school, but the first year doesn't have any classes. They just have to make sure that they aren't disturbing classes. Naruto went into an alley and took of a storm drain **(if you don't know what a storm drain is, then look it up)**.

Over the past few years, Naruto made an underground tunnel system that leads to everywhere in Vale and he was the only person who knew about it. The different tunnels he made leads to Beacon, the cafeteria, the upper class district, the commercial district, the industrial district, the agricultural district and the residential district **(these are all in Vale according to the RWBY Wikipedia)**. So right now he can go everywhere in Vale by entering one of his many secret entrances. Naruto was also in the middle of making a tunnel that leads to Atlas and he's nearly finished. It took him a full two years to get to the point where he is now with the tunnel that leads to Atlas but it will be worth it in the future. All the tunnels in Vale are all linked to one place and Naruto made that place underground and he likes to call it the "Man-cave" and it's full of many things that he stole… I mean bought from shops.

Any way Naruto was just about to enter the tunnel that leads to his Man-cave but then he realised something. He should go to his team's room instead so it wouldn't be suspicious as to why he's not in his room. He will than pretend to go to sleep and at 12:00 he'll go to his Man-cave to get everything ready. So Naruto puts the storm drain back and walks to his dorm room to pretend to go to sleep until 12:00, which is when he will set everything up. Naruto is like a ninja so no one will even notice him set all his pranks up, not even Ozpin or Glynda will notice him. No one noticed him build a tunnel around Vale so he can probably do this easily. Tomorrow is going to be a good day. For Naruto, tomorrow was not going to be a good day for anyone else.

The pranking day, with Naruto (10:00 am)

It's the day off for first year and what better way to spend it by pranking people you don't know and do know. Naruto was outside the tower in a shady alley. He was looking through binoculars to see into Ozpins office while Ozpin is sitting in his chair looking into the sky.

In Ozpin office (10:00 am)

Ozpin was quietly looking into the sky thinking about many things. One of the things he was thinking about was the future of the academy; the other thing is where his tea is. The elevator made a noise and Ozpin looked around to see Glynda coming out the elevator with a mug in her hand. "I'm sorry for not being quicker professor Ozpin; there was a problem so I had to ask professor Oobleck for some coffee instead." Glynda apologises to Ozpin while he was smiling at her. "Thank you Glynda for wasting your time for me. And coffee is actually my second favourite drink, second to only tea of course." Ozpin explains to Glynda about his preferences of different drinks. Ozpin took the first sip of the day but then looks at the coffee strangely. "Hmm, it seems kind of, spicy for some reason?" Ozpin questioned out loud. Glynda never said anything back as she thought it was just how Oobleck likes his tea. Ozpin thought of something else and looks down the window. He took another sip and sighs in relief.

With Naruto

Naruto was freaking out right now about why Ozpin isn't in the middle of dying right now. _'What the hell, I filled Oobleck's coffee with a huge amount of chili mixed with the coffee yet he's not reacting to it in any way. Does he have the tongue of God or something?'_ Naruto asks himself this question while panicking at the same time. This was his first time to fail a prank. But Naruto quickly decides to move on with his next prank instead of worrying about this minor detail. He can always prank him later anyway. He takes of the storm drain and jumps into it.

Teachers' lounge (11:00 am)

Because it's a day off for first years, they still don't have a class schedule yet. So right now in the teachers' lounge which had a big table in the middle of it with a small kitchen connected to it, all the teachers were discussing about the schedule while sitting around the table. Of course Ozpin had to be there as well since he was the headmaster of Beacon. The only teacher that's not there is professor Oobleck who drank the coffee mixed with chili that Naruto used to prank both Oobleck and Ozpin. He apparently had to go hospital or something. Oh well no huge harm done. Any way all the teachers first started talking about the schedule of the first year and after ten minutes they finished their talk and made the schedule for every student in the first year. The discussion had moved on to pointless discussions about anything they can think of. After a few minutes of pointless conversations they all got up to do their respective business.

But then under the crack of the door, a small pipe came out and when everyone in the lounge noticed it, they was all looking at it strangely. The pipe emitted a white gas that filled the entire room. Instinctively all the teachers covered their mouth and nose at the same time in order to not breathe in the gas but it was too late. All the teachers started holding their stomach instead of holding their mouth and nose. The entire teacher's stomach rumbled loudly with professor Ports stomach rumbling the loudest of all. Ozpin was the only one unaffected by this and didn't have to cover his mouth. Ozpin first tried to open the door only to discover it was locked. He then tried to open the window only to find that the window was locked as well. Ozpin then went back to the door and leaned on the door with his back. "I know it's you Naruto. What are you doing?" Ozpin asked while looking away from the door and leaning at the door with his back.

"How'd you know it was me?" Naruto asked without answering Ozpins question through the door. "Who else would do this to teachers other than you? I'm also guessing that you're the one that placed a huge amount of chili in professor Ooblecks coffee, you must have also tried to do the same to me as well with the intent to prank me." Ozpin connected all the dots about why the coffee he had in the morning were chili and why Oobleck had to go hospital because of the coffee and what was happening right now. Naruto whistled at this and he was surprised at how quickly Ozpin was able to figure it out. "Wow Ozpin, you're quick. Any way I'm guessing you're not affected by the laxative gas as well. So, why aren't you shitting yourself right now? And why did the chili coffee do nothing to you?" Naruto asked the questions he was thinking of at his head in the moment. "After all these years of you pranking me, do you honestly expect me to not become immune to at least some of your pranks?" Ozpin replies back to him answering Naruto's question. "Guess I have to kick it up a notch next time then won't I?" Naruto said as he already got excited about the next time he's going to prank Ozpin while Ozpin chuckled quietly but Naruto never heard it. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the day here Ozpin. See you tomorrow Ozpin. Oh, and I promise to prank you next time so be prepared for the next time I prank you." Naruto told Ozpin while walking away from the door laughing evilly and at the same time rubbing his hands together maniacally. _'I hope there will be a next time Naruto.'_ Ozpin thinks to himself with a grim look on his face for a second until he sniffed the air. It smelled like shit. He looked at the corner to see a pile of shit with flies already starting to swarm around it while all the male teachers were looking away from each other. He then looks toward the kitchen and then sees the female teachers including Glynda come out of the kitchen with their face red. This was going to be a smelly day for the teachers.

The cafeteria (01:00 pm)

Naruto walked into the cafeteria after a visit from his man-cave to collect his equipment for the prank. Naruto announced that it will be a day off for all students after the prank with the teacher but no one believed him. Everyone went to class to see there was no teacher so it was a day off for everyone now. Naruto was standing up pretending to think about what food to have when he was actually waiting for team CRDL to sit down on the bench. This was the time when most of the students would come to the cafeteria to eat or just simply hang around with their friends. Naruto would know, he saw loads of student go to the cafeteria at this time while he was in Beacon with Ozpin and Glynda. Team CRDL was his target right now. After a few minutes of waiting for team CRDL, they enter the cafeteria and all of them sits down on the bench next to each other and then started to talk.

Naruto quickly reaches into his pocket to get a button out. _'Wrong one.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he puts the button in the pocket and pulls out a similar button. _'Wrong one again.'_ Naruto thought to himself and put that button back into his pocket and pulls out another identical button. He pulls out an infinite amount of buttons from his pocket and the putting it back into his pocket to get another one through the power of anime logic.

After the thousandth time of repeating the process Naruto finally snapped. "FUCK IT; I'M PRANKING EVERY SINGLE OF YOU." Everyone in the cafeteria looks at Naruto when he screamed for no apparent reason. Naruto threw all the thousands of buttons in the air and pressed all of them in a blur. In the next second, tables were in the air, food was in the air, benches were in the air and finally students were in the air. There were small explosive under every single bench and table that will explode when Naruto presses the corresponding button of it. He wanted to find the one where team CRDL was sitting but then snapped and pressed all of them. Naruto then pulled a bigger button from his inside pocket in his orange jacket and then pressed it when all the students were still in the air. All the students went up even though they should be going down and they all stuck to the ceiling.

Everyone was shouting and wondering what was going on and why they're on the ceiling but Cardin noticed that Naruto was the only one on the floor and laughing at them. "HEY! NARUTO! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Naruto was laughing at them and he laughed so hard that he was kneeling down on the floor. "I'm a genius! I made the first ever human magnet. That's what I did Cardin. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto told Cardin and laughed at him and everyone else. Naruto got up and walks out the cafeteria laughing while everyone was shouting at him demanding him to make them go back on to the ground but Naruto didn't listen to them and was planning to leave them there for the entire day.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and just to remind everyone, I will be trying to post a chapter on a weekly basis. I usually write my notes and do my homework on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday and Friday and if I have spare time I write it up. Then on Saturday or Sunday, I finish off the story and post it. So until next week.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

• Normal writing

• "speech"

• Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

• _'thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". Shout out to Novastorm70, AFH53, Burn Shadow and SPauel for following and/or favouriting me. You rock. This is a part 2 of pranking days, I had to separate it into two chapters otherwise I wouldn't be able to meet my weekly basis quota. Oh and I had a suggestion for pairings. I don't know who my pairings is and if there even will be a pairing, it is still undecided. Feel free to message me about different pairings and give me a reason why as well. Just don't say Weiss or Sakura. I have my reasons why, don't ask. Other than them, you can pm me about any other pairings with a reason why. it can be anyone, even the bad guys if you want. Anyway enough about that, let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Pranking days (part 2)

With team JNPR (1:30)

Everyone in team JNPR was present in their dorm room except Jaune. He told them that he was going out for a walk, just to think about being a team leader for a bit and everyone understood and let him walk around a bit. That was about an hour ago and he still hasn't come back. Team JNPR was in their room since an hour ago so they didn't hear about the pranks that Naruto was doing to everyone. Ren was in the middle of taking a shower. Ren was about to open his shampoo bottle when he heard a scream for his name. "REN!" it was Nora's voice and Ren acted quickly. "What's wrong Nora?!" Ren came out the bathroom with a towel covering the bottom half of his body to hide his dick from the girls. "I'm hungry, make me pancakes." Nora told him with a smile on her face while jumping on her bed. Pyrrha watched this with a hand over her mouth stopping herself from laughing. Ren sighed and turned around ready to go back to his shower without even saying anything to Nora.

A letter came under the crack of the door which everyone noticed. Ren walked to the door slowly and opened it too see if there's anyone there, but there was no one. Ren closed the door and picked up the letter and opened it slowly while holding it far away from himself. Ren noticed it was just a normal letter and read it aloud for everyone to hear. "Dear team JNPR, I have your team leader captive! Come to the roof top at 2:00 with just the members of team JNPR, if you don't…" Ren stops for a second to process what the letter just said and he had to collect himself for the next part of the letter while Pyrrha and Nora was staring at him with wide eyes waiting for him to finish the letter. "If you don't… then Jaune will die. I hope to see you soon." Ren finished the letter while everyone in the room was in shock. Even Nora didn't have anything to say. "W-what do we do?" Nora asks the team. "…We have no choice but to wait." Pyrrha said grimly. After knowing what they're going to do, they all changed into their fighting clothes and waited for 2:00 in silence.

Naruto dropped down from the ceiling in front of their door while trying his best to keep his laughter but by doing this, he caused tears to erupt from his face. He then tip toed to his man-cave in order to get ready while trying to hide his laughter.

Rooftop (2:00)

Pyrrha, Nora and Ren opened the door to the rooftop to see Jaune tied up with his mouth taped shut, his arms behind his back and his legs were tied together. """JAUNE!""" they all screamed his name and they ran over to him but seconds before they could reach him. Jaune fell backwards off the roof. The team was in shock about what just happened and none of them looked over to the ground, already knowing what happened. After a minute of silence, someone tapped all three of their shoulders and they all looked back. """AAAGGGH""" all three of them screamed and they all fell off the roof as well but they never splattered onto the ground. They were bouncing up and down a trampoline. They all bounced off the trampoline with a thud. They looked around to see Jaune with tears in his eye. They all heard laughter from the roof and looked up to see a ghost version of Jaune but when they looked closer, they noticed it was actually Naruto Uzumaki dressed like that.

Naruto was wearing the exact same armour as Jaune and he wore a wig that's identical to Jaune's hair. He wore boots to make him look as tall as Jaune and he wore make-up to look as pale as ghost. Naruto was laughing his ass off and was rolling on the roof top in tears. "HAHAHAHAHA. OH SHIT, THAT'S TOO FUNNY!HAHAHAHAHA! MY CHEST HURTS!HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto was laughing so much that he rolled off the roof and bounced on the trampoline to the ground. Team JNPR untied Jaune and ripped the tape off his lip with a cry from Jaune. "Hey, Naruto. What's your problem? That's not cool man." Jaune told Naruto after a brief cry from Jaune. Jaune had hate in his eye and so did everyone else. Naruto payed no mind to this and walked away while Jaune and his team was glaring at him. If looks could kill, Naruto would have died a hundred times in that second.

Tukson's book trade (3:00)

Blake and Yang entered a book shop called Tukson's book trade. The catchphrase for the shop is 'home to every book under the sun.' but let's be honest, this shop obviously doesn't have every single book under the sun. Anyone who thinks he does is just fucked in the head. Any way Blake goes up to the desk while Yang was at the front of the shop looking at a comic and flipping through the pages. "Oh, it's my favourite customer, Blake Belladonna. What can I do for you today Blake." Tukson greets Blake and Blake greets him back. "Hi Tukson, do you have the book…" Blake looks back to Yang and then when she sees Yang being distracted, Blake looks back to Tukson and whispers. "…Ninjas of love 2." Tukson chuckles at her shyness and tells her it's in the back. He walks to the back while Blake was waiting for him.

After 5 minutes of waiting there was a sound of an explosion at the back. Blake and Yang looks at each other and without saying anything, they jump over the desk and open the doors. They left their weapons back at Beacon so they have nothing to fight with except their fists and semblance. Yang and Blake quickly entered the room and stops to look around the room and they only see a hall of books carried by shelves making only one path to take. Yang and Blake walks slowly through the path with their hands up ready to fight. They look straight ahead but then suddenly a cardboard image of Tukson bear naked with his dick flaunting around in cardboard form. Yang and Blake shrieks at this and immediately turns around and closes their eye. Naruto walks to them while their eyes are closed with a pie in both his hands. But it's not a normal pie. It's a shit pie. Not a pie that taste like shit, pie that is made of shit. He stands in front of them and waited for them to open their eyes. Both of them open their eyes to see Naruto having a devilish smile. Yang recognised that smile, it's that smile he makes when he's about to do a prank. "Close your mouth!" Tukson shouts from behind Naruto and they both quickly close their mouth without question. Naruto smashes the pie in their face and quickly runs away laughing. Yang and Blake wipes the pie from the face but then they smelt it. It was the worst thing they smelt in their life. They both scream again while Tukson walks to them with a wet towel. But they both punch him in the face instead leaving Tukson with a broken nose and unconscious on the floor, they're too angry to think, can you blame them?

From Dust Till Dawn (3:20)

"Can I have an ice crystal please?" Weiss asks an old shop keeper for an ice crystal while Ruby was reading a book about weapon. "Sorry, we ran out of ice crystals for the day. You can come back in an hour when I have my stocks refilled." The old man mumbles back to Weiss while Weiss had a look of disappointment on her face. "Hey, Weiss can I ask you something?" Ruby puts her book away and talks to Weiss while she was thinking about what to buy. Weiss nods her head at Ruby so Ruby asks her question. "Why are you looking for dust, you have all the dust in the world. So why are you buying more." Ruby asks her question to Weiss while she was looking at the types of dust there are. "It's not for me you idiot! It's for Naruto, I wanted to give him a present as a way to celebrate the both of us getting to Beacon." Weiss told Ruby, Ruby was visibly surprised at this and smirks a bit.

"Oh, is this the forbidden romance between the beauty and beast." Ruby asks while her hand is in front of her mouth and she was snickering a bit. _'Weiss is the beast and Naruto is the beauty.'_ Ruby makes fun of Weiss even more in her blushes a bit and denies it with all she could. "Shut up Ruby! We're just friends. What about you, I'm older then Naruto so it's weird but you're younger then him so it makes more sense if it was you two." Weiss turns the table making Ruby blush a bit and she frantically waves her hand around to indicate that's not what's going on. "Girls. If you're just going to talk, can you go outside, or at the very least not in front of the desk?" The shopkeeper tells them and points behind the girls. They both look behind them to see a growing queue forming behind them. Weiss and Ruby apologises and goes somewhere else in the shop where they can't disturb other customers. "Weiss, why don't you get a Gravity crystal for Naruto, he told me that he really likes that crystal?" Weiss was shocked at first but then face palms, _'Of course, how I could I forget that! Stupid Weiss!'_ Weiss mentally scolds herself and then drags Ruby to the desk without saying anything while Ruby was trying to escape her grasp.

While they were in the line, Ruby decides to pitch in too since it's a gift for Naruto. After waiting several long minutes, Weiss and Ruby finally made it to the desk. "Can I have a gravity crystal please?" Weiss asks the shopkeeper. Weiss gives the shopkeeper 50 lien **(the currency in RWBY)**. The shopkeeper takes the money and pulls out a purple crystal from the see-through case and gives Weiss the crystal. Weiss thanked him for it and both girls leave the store.

With Naruto

Naruto was above the shop with water balloons filled with liquefied shit, don't ask how he liquefied shit, just don't. Naruto heard that they were going to give him a present and saw the crystal. Naruto didn't have the heart to prank someone who was doing something so nice for him even though they don't have to. Naruto decided not to prank them and move on to someone else and continue his plan for the day. Naruto got up and pulled his scroll out of his jacket, he types into the scroll quickly and instantly puts it back into his jacket. Naruto jumps away to the scene of his next prank.

With Kakashi (3:30)

Kakashi was in team SSNH's dorm lying down on his bed and reading his book called Icha Icha paradise. Kakashi knew about the pranks that Naruto was doing when he walked into the cafeteria and saw most students on the ceiling. Kakashi decided it was better to stay in his room so Naruto can't get him. Kakashi heard a ping from his scroll that was lying beside his head. He closes his book and reads his message. He instantly drops the scroll and jumps out the window. On his scroll, there was a message from Naruto. It read "Hey Kakashi, apparently there's a book signing of Icha Icha paradise by the author Jiraiya **(I don't know what his full name is so if anyone can tell me, can you pm me about it please.)** in the spa in the commercial district. This is a once in a life time opportunity so I think you should get you book signed. Hope you have fun."

5 minutes later (3:35)

Kakashi was outside the spa ready to open the door. He was hesitating because he was about to meet his hero, the author of Icha Icha paradise, he had to mentally prepare himself. After a minute, Kakashi finally opened the door to see a woman standing behind a desk with a sign saying "Icha Icha book signing for 20 lien plus 50 lien for the spa. Kakashi gave the woman 70 lien without saying anything and headed to the male section of the spa as that's where the book signing is. Kakashi entered the spa but widened his eye when he saw the most horrific scene ever; it was so horrific it was making his eye bleed tears. It wasn't his hero Jiraiya he saw, it was a bunch of withered old men with their withered dicks flaunting around in their full withered glory. Kakashi instantly tried to get back out only to discover that he wasn't able to open it. In other words, Kakashi was trapped with naked old men for the rest of the day in a spa with no escape. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

With Naruto

Naruto was laughing watching Kakashi desperately attempting to get out through a monitor on the desk with the woman Kakashi payed. The woman was also laughing along with Naruto. Naruto gives the woman 200 lien for doing this and she graciously accepts the money without hesitation. "Good doing business with you." The woman said to Naruto, Naruto didn't say anything back as he was still laughing while exiting the spa. Next was Sakura. A person who he wasn't going to prank, he loves Sakura, there's absolutely no way that Naruto was going to prank Sakura. So Naruto was going to prank the last person on his list. Naruto had an evil glint in his eye as he thought about the ultimate prank.

With Sasuke (4:00)

Sasuke was walking down the residential district with his with his same stoic face. He heard about Naruto's pranking streak but he didn't care about that right now. Sasuke had something else to do right now, anyone who got in his way will feel his full wrath. Sasuke was oozing with killing intent and there's so much that you could see the killing intent. With that said, Naruto was sneaking up behind Sasuke and was just about to throw a water balloon filled with liquefied shit that he was going to use on Ruby and Weiss at Sasuke. Naruto was going to throw it before he noticed Sasuke's mood and decided to follow him to see what's going on with him.

With Sasuke (4:15)

After walking for fifteen minutes and Naruto following him for fifteen minutes to the very end of the residential district, Sasuke paused and looked ahead to a stair case, the stairs had many trees on the side of it. Naruto who was hiding behind to tree looked at the stair case. What Naruto saw was something that made his jaw drop. It was a huge flight of stairs, it would probably take about ten minutes to walk up the stair. Sasuke followed the path to the mansion calmly, yet to Naruto, it seems he was nervous about something. Naruto sighed quietly at the thought of climbing those stairs.

What Naruto saw made his jaw drop once again, it was a huge wall with a gate that's double the size of a human **(Imagine the Uchiha clan's place.)** , there was the yellow police tape around the clan that said "crime scene, do not cross". Sasuke completely disregarded the tape and ducked under it, opened the gate and entered the clan so Naruto did so silently without Sasuke noticing. Sasuke was walking through the clan as calmly as he can but his hands were shaking as he was walking. It was to be expected. Naruto was behind some small buildings but when he looked at the ground of the clan, Naruto was genuinely surprised at what he saw. It was hundreds of dried blood stains and there were many drawings of people on the floor but only the outline was drawn and it was drawn with white. Naruto recognised this place, _'It's a clan for the type of people called Uch… Damn it, I can't remember.'_ Naruto struggles to remember what the clan is called. Naruto remembers a story that Ozpin told him about clan genocide. It was a story where a clan member committed genocide against his own clan but the killer left only one person alone, that person was his younger brother, no one knows why he left his brother alone. But because of that, the younger brother's hatred for his older brother grew over the years and the younger brother wants to avenge his clan by killing the older brother.

Naruto stopped thinking to keep his eye on Sasuke but Sasuke was already walking ahead. Sasuke walked to a Japanese looking house and goes inside after hesitating a bit. Naruto follows Sasuke and enters the house. When Naruto entered the house, Sasuke disappeared from his sight. Naruto looked around the house. He looks in the kitchen and in the toilet. He looked in the bedroom as well to find more outlines in white of people that have died. But there were two outlines that seemed to be on top of each other. Naruto looks into the living room next but he found nothing, he takes one last glance at the living room and saw a mat that was removed from its place leaving a secret stair case out in the open. Naruto goes down the stair case slowly, Naruto has extremely good eye sight in the dark so that helped him not to fall down. He sees a room that has some form of light, most likely fire. Naruto looks inside the room with his head and saw Sasuke standing with a fire lamp beside him. Sasuke was holding a scroll in hands and he seemed to be whispering something but Naruto couldn't hear him from the distance. After a minute of this, the entire room changed to a waterfall scenery. Sasuke and Naruto were standing on top of a mountain at one side beside the waterfall. On the mountain, there was a design of two people who was looking at each other. Sasuke looks around him and saw Naruto looking around him in bewilderment. "…Naruto, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asks with a look of irritation in his eye and he was about to blow. "Sasuke, where are we?!" Naruto gives him his own question ignoring Sasuke's question. Sasuke wasn't bothered telling Naruto his question again and instead answered his. "We're in the valley of the end. It's where the two greatest huntsman of all time fought. This happened a few hundred years ago, one of the two huntsmen was an Uchiha." Sasuke explained to Naruto. _'Uchiha? That's right; Uchiha is the name of the clan that was killed off. Wait.'_ "Sasuke Uchiha is your full name right?" Naruto asks Sasuke an obvious question, Sasuke didn't say anything but nodded instead. Naruto was finally able to connect all the dots together. Naruto opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by an explosion that happened inside the waterfall that made both him and Sasuke fall down.

Out of the waterfall emerged two gigantic purple hands and it was pulling itself away from the waterfall.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and yes this is a mini arc for the people who might ask me. I also wanted to say that I'm waiting for volume 4 of RWBY and I'm not up to date for the anime Naruto Shippuden, so I don't know everything that's been happening in the Naruto Shippuden anime recently, just wanted to say that in case someone goes "Oh that didn't happen in Naruto Shippuden.". Well that's all from me, until next week.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing off.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

•Normal writing

•"speech"

•Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

•' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon".** **Shout out to Czar Joseph and Emoney365 for following me/ favouriting me you guy's rock. That's all from me. So let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Valley of the end (04:25)

Two purple hands emerge out the waterfall and grabbed on to the cliff to pulls its body out. It pulls itself out of the waterfall and lands on the river that was made by the waterfall. It was the top half of a giant purple body and the body colour is similar, if not similar then exactly the same to Sasuke's semblance which can form arms and such. The body had two demonic horns that sprouted from its head and it had a malicious grin. In its right hand, a purple sword appeared from the air and into his hand. On the right hand there was a cross bow that was attached to its wrist. **(If you can't' remember its form this is the link. I don't own the picture.** **art/Sasuke-Susanoo-253920216** **)**. "W-WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Naruto screams while pointing at it from above the cliff. The being was looking at them but not doing anything. It just stares at them. "Naruto, do you know anything about the Uchiha clan's semblance? Do you know anything at all?" Sasuke stares at Naruto while he nodded his head sideways signifying that he knows nothing about it.

Sasuke sighs and looks back at the being. "That purple thing is my semblance. The Uchiha clan's semblance is called Susanoo. It's basically a humanoid being made from our aura. There are four known stages of Susanoo. The first stage is what all Uchiha family members can do from birth. It's just manifesting a part of the humanoid being, like its arm or bones." Naruto remembers something from back in the test. That explains why Sasuke was able to make an arm to crush the Griffin. "That on the water is the second stage of what Susanoo looks like, in order to attain the second stage; I need to deliver the final blow to it. No, I'm the only one that can." Naruto felt like he understood what's going on now. "So that thing you read was the way to get into… the valley of the end. So we're going to defeat that thing to get the second stage of your semblance. That's what we're doing right?" Naruto asks while punching his right fist into his left palm. "We? It's not going to be 'we', it's going to be ME!" Sasuke said the last word of his sentence while he jumped down the cliff and was falling right above Susanoo. "Huh, well obviously we, I'm guessing we have to beat that thing to get out!" Naruto told Sasuke while doing the same thing Sasuke did and jumped off the cliff.

Sasuke pulled his sword out while free-falling and swung his sword at Susanoo's head but it moved backwards in a speed that doesn't suit his size. Sasuke lands swiftly on the water without being fazed at all. _'Guess we can stand on water here.'_ He thought to himself. He was about to run towards Susanoo before Naruto landed in front of him and ran at full speed towards Susanoo not even wondering how he's standing on water. A kunai slipped out his right sleeve and into his right hand. Naruto jumped to its head with his arm ready to stab the head but Susanoo slapped Naruto with the back of his left hand making Naruto fly away and go under the water. Sasuke ran in front of Susanoo but Susanoo raised his sword and swung his sword downwards towards Sasuke. A second before Sasuke was hit, Sasuke leaps to the left and appeared at Susanoo's right side. Sasuke stabs his sword into Susanoo's right arm. "GAAAAHHHHH!" Susanoo roars while swinging his arm around but Sasuke was holding on tight to his sword that was stuck on Susanoo's arm. Sasuke places his feet on the arm while Susanoo was still raging about and pulled out his sword out of Susanoo's arm and jumps away from Susanoo. He flips in the air and lands on the water with the cliff behind him.

Susanoo held his left arm towards where Sasuke was and he puts his right hand on the bow with the sword acting as an arrow. Susanoo pulls the bow back and was about to shoot the arrow. "DON'T COUNT ME OUT YET!" Just before he was about to shoot, Naruto jumps out the water and uppercuts the arm with a scream making the arrow fly towards the top of the cliff. The arrow exploded on contact with the cliff making an explosion of smoke and a small chunk of the top part of the cliff disappear. Naruto jumps to where Sasuke is and asks him a question. "Why are we able to stand on water? Why am I not dripping with water?" "It's because of reasons. That's not the highest priority right now. It's clear we can't defeat it if we work solo." Sasuke states while looking at Susanoo who wasn't doing anything except look at that. Naruto looks at Sasuke in awe but then smiles at this after second. "Are you saying we should work together?" Naruto said and the only response is a nod from Sasuke. "Okay, but how do we beat it then." Naruto asks Sasuke. "...Naruto. Have you been attacking him randomly all this time? "Naruto smiles cheekily at him while rubbing his head. Sasuke sighed and pointed at Susanoo's chest making Naruto look, he saw a purple heart. "But remember only I can kill it, the most you can do is make it unconscious and wait for me to stab its heart." Sasuke informed him. Naruto smiled even more when he found out Susanoo's weakness and without anything more being said, Naruto runs to Susanoo.

Susanoo swings his sword horizontally to cut Naruto in half but Sasuke appears in the swords way. He holds his sword over his head at an angle. Susanoo's sword hits Sasuke sword and slides off due to the angle of his sword making Susanoo's sword miss Naruto completely. Naruto jumps up and kicks Susanoo on the chin making Susanoo fly upwards. Two purple hands grabbed Susanoo's body on both sides and threw its body to the cliff making a small cloud of smoke. Naruto lands on the water and quickly runs at the explosion of smoke. He pulls out his knife that was strapped to his left wrist and holds it in a reverse grip. A purple sword came from the smoke and was being thrusted to Naruto but using his knife, he deflects the sword to miss him by a centimetre. Sasuke jumps on Naruto's shoulder to jump above Susanoo's head and he plunges his sword into the head and quickly pulls it out and jumps away while Naruto back flipped away as well.

Susanoo was screaming and covered its face while writhing in pain. Naruto and Sasuke watched this with heavy breaths, this fight took a lot out of them and it's going to take more. Susanoo stopped and moved its hand away from its face. The malicious grin of Susanoo's grew even more malicious. Susanoo held his left arm towards them while his right hand was pulling a black fire arrow. He let the arrow launch towards them. Sasuke and Naruto jumps away but when the arrow hit the water, it made a slightly bigger explosion than before and the force of the explosion pushed the two boys away from each other. _''It's stronger than before!''_ Both boys thought in mid-air as they were fell on top of the water on their backs.

They both stood up with a bit of struggle. Susanoo roared into to the air and with his own sword, he cut himself in half, the right half of the body fell on it's right and the left side of the body fell on its left. Sasuke and Naruto widened their eyes at this and got into their fighting stance with their weapons in hand but after waiting nothing happened. "Hey Sasuke, does this mean we beat the guy?!" Naruto asks Sasuke with a loud voice since they were kind of far away from each other but Naruto's eyes never left Susanoo in case he did something and catches him off guard. "There's no way that's the end. If it was then I just lost my second stage of my semblance and we would have been back to the Uchiha clan! Be ready for anything!" Sasuke screams back at Naruto while sweating a bit. They both waited for one minute, which turned to 3 minutes, which turned to 5 minutes and that turned to 10 minutes.

Valley of the End with Naruto (5:00pm)

Naruto sighs and averts his gaze away from Susanoo towards Sasuke. "Hey Sasuke, I don't think-" "NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Before Naruto could finish his sentence, Sasuke yells at the top of his lung at Naruto. Naruto wasn't able to turn around in time but he was slapped by a big purple hand which sent him towards the mountain. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yells again, he ran towards Susanoo who was looking at where Naruto was but before Sasuke could get close to him. Another purple hand comes from behind him and slaps him away from the mountain making him slide across the water. Naruto left an imprint of himself in the mountain with multiple cracks around the imprint. Naruto fell on the water face first, leaving a small stain of blood on the imprint. The front section of Naruto's hair was stained with blood that was dripping down his face. Naruto didn't get up for a few seconds, but he got up eventually and saw two Susanoo's although they were smaller than before. The Susanoo that hit Naruto was going towards him while the Susanoo that hit Sasuke was going towards Sasuke who just got up and saw that there was two Susanoo's.

 _'I get it now; he split himself into two to deal with us simultaneously.'_ Naruto thought to himself. He then got a small headache after that thought. _'Damn, I got a small headache from saying the word simultaneously. That's what I get for using a big word.'_ Naruto thought to himself again. Naruto was distracted with his headache which could've killed him. In that time, Susanoo was able to get really close to him and he swung his sword downwards towards Naruto whose back is to the cliff. Naruto rolls out to left successfully avoiding Susanoo's strike. Susanoo strike hit the cliff making a small shallow cut. _'That's weird. Before, it was able to destroy a portion of the cliff with one arrow. And now he's making a small cut.'_ Naruto thought to himself and was trying to connect all the dots _._ Naruto then finally figured it out. ""SASUKE/NARUTO! HIS ATTACK WEAKENED!"" Sasuke and Naruto both scream at each other telling the other what they figured out.

Naruto threw a kunai at Susanoo who blocked it with his sword but that was just a distraction as Naruto appeared in front of its face and kicked it on its right cheek making him slide slightly to the left. Susanoo swung his sword down again on Naruto but he rolled out the way at the right time which allowed him to dodge it. Naruto back flipped away from Susanoo to create some distance but Susanoo didn't let him do that so easily. Susanoo shot a black arrow but it was smaller in size than before. The arrow was faster then before somehow, most likely due to its size. Naruto knew that he wasn't able to dodge the attack so only one thought came to mind that was appropriate for this situation. _'Fuck!'_ Naruto had that small thought but was then hit with the arrow square on his stomach. A cloud of smoke formed. Susanoo didn't take any chances though and quickly chased after the smoke. After he got into range, he held his sword back and was ready to swing it but Naruto jumped out of the smoke shirtless and was bleeding even more on his stomach. Naruto pulled his left hand back to punch Susanoo. Susanoo reacted quickly however and pulled his left arm back ready to throw a punch to match his. Both punches met each other but Naruto didn't have the raw strength to match Susanoo's power. Susanoo punched Naruto which made Naruto fly past where Sasuke and the Susanoo he's facing with.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screams but Naruto couldn't hear him.

The Susanoo that Naruto was facing with shot a black arrow at Where Naruto was just about to land and it made an explosion of water which made Naruto fly to where the mountain was. In a great burst of speed, Susanoo quickly arrived at the direction Naruto was flying in swung his sword horizontally towards Naruto. But Naruto twisted in mid-air and blocked it with his knife that was in his right hand. Somehow the knife was able to withstand the attack but the force of the swing propelled Naruto through the air to land painfully on the water as he slid on it for a while.

Naruto was slowly getting up with his knees wobbling. But Naruto wasn't able to and fell to his knees. Naruto didn't give up though and attempted to get up again. _'I won't fail! if it's for my friends I won't fail! I'll do anything for my friends!'_ Naruto screamed at himself inside his mind. A small ripple started to form with Naruto in the centre. Naruto finally got back up and looked into the blue sky with his eyes closed. Naruto's face dripped with blood which disappeared into the water. his left arm was bent the wrong way from the punch he got from Susanoo. He then looked towards Susanoo and opened his eye to reveal orange eyes.

In a blur, Naruto threw two kunais into both of Susanoo's eyes. "GGHHAAARRRGGH!" Susanoo screams into the air while holding his face which blocked his view of Naruto. In that moment, Naruto jumped on the cliff and then using the cliff as a platform, he jumped from the cliff onto the head of Susanoo. It was all done so quickly and smoothly so Susanoo couldn't react. Susanoo then roared and ran into the cliff with his head first In order to smash Naruto against the wall. Naruto reacted quickly and jumped off Susanoo's head and landed on top of the water making Susanoo hurt himself and not Naruto. Susanoo left his back open to Naruto while Susanoo still couldn't see.

Naruto landed on the ground and smoothly and ran towards Susanoo without a second had his knife in a reverse grip and leaped towards Susanoo like a mad-man. "AAARRRGGGHH!" Naruto made a scream as he plunged his knife into Susanoo's heart that was within his chest after going through the gap of bones that was protecting his heart. Susanoo roared in pain but Naruto didn't stop there. He then twisted his knife which instantly made Susanoo stop screaming and Susanoo stood still for a minute. Naruto stayed like that with Susanoo until Susanoo finally fell forward face flat and made a cloud of smoke that was hiding both Susanoo and Naruto. But Naruto flew out of the smoke and he slid on the water without stopping until a shirtless, bleeding and a bruised Sasuke was in the direction Naruto was flying in. But Sasuke's body wasn't able to stop him from flying which made him fly along with him.

Valley of the End with Sasuke (5:00pm)

"Hey Sasuke, I don't think-" "NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Sasuke screamed at Naruto in the middle of Naruto's sentence. A smaller version of Susanoo slapped Naruto before he could even turn around which made him crash into the cliff. "NARUTO!" Sasuke screams with wide eyes. He runs towards the Susanoo that hit Naruto ready to kill Susanoo. But then, the same attack happened to Sasuke. Sasuke was slapped away from the cliff and he slid on the water. He rolled on to his feet and stood up with his sword ready. From that attack alone, Sasuke was bleeding from his mouth a bit. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and spat out blood. Sasuke saw two Susanoo's, one that slapped Naruto and was currently heading towards him. Then there was another Susanoo who most likely slapped Sasuke and it was heading towards Sasuke.

Sasuke ran towards the Susanoo that attacked him at full speed but Susanoo didn't let him come close enough to attack as he swung his sword sideways to cut Sasuke in half but Sasuke jumped over it and landed on the sword. Sasuke ran on the sword and jumped up above Susanoo's head. Susanoo held his left arm towards Sasuke and shot a black arrow at him. Sasuke formed a purple arm and made the purple arm throw him away from the arrow to avoid it. The arrow went into the sky while Sasuke went underwater and didn't come back up. Susanoo was looking around himself to find Sasuke. But Susanoo couldn't find anything. From the water, a purple arm uppercuts Susanoo's chin which mad him fly upwards. Sasuke appeared above him and started slashing him multiple times yet it didn't do any visible damage to Susanoo. Susanoo dropped onto the water with a big splash which made a rain of water. When the fake rain ended and Sasuke landed on the water, Susanoo wasn't anywhere to be seen as Sasuke was looking everywhere. _'There's no way that could have finished him off.'_ Sasuke continued to look around him but still didn't find anything. While Sasuke was looking around, a black arrow emerged out the water and headed towards Sasuke whose back was turned to the arrow. Before Sasuke could even turn around when he sensed an aura signature. His back was hit by the arrow which caused a small explosion. Sasuke jumped away from the smoke with a bleeding and shirtless back and he was visibly out of breath.

 _'Wait a minute, that attack should have killed me. It was so strong before that it was able to destroy a part of the cliff. What happ-'_ In the middle of his own thought _,_ Sasuke realised something _._ He looked towards Naruto who was behind the Susanoo that was slowly heading toward Sasuke. ""NARUTO/SASUKE! HIS ATTACK WEAKENED!"" Both Sasuke and Naruto both scream each other this at the same time to tell the team mate about their discovery. Sasuke had to roll to the right immediately after that as Susanoo was able to get close and swung his sword down on Sasuke. Sasuke rolled back up and held his hand out. A purple rib cage formed around Sasuke and a purple arm with it. Susanoo saw this and attempted to punch Sasuke and in return Sasuke punched the air and the purple arm did the same motion as Sasuke but instead of punching the air, the arm punched Susanoo's fist. A burst of air was emitted from the power of the two punches. Sasuke made the purple arm evaporate and then jumped back. Sasuke stopped jumping away and stayed still. He then saw Naruto come flying past him and the Susanoo that he was fighting.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed but Naruto couldn't hear him. Sasuke saw the Susanoo that Naruto was fighting was heading towards Susanoo in a great speed and was about to shoot a back arrow at the same time. Sasuke ran towards that Susanoo and threw his sword at the Susanoo's arm which made him miss Naruto, but the arrow hit behind Naruto and the explosion had enough force to make Naruto fly off in another direction. Susanoo took the sword out of his arm without much thought and threw it away. It then sped off towards Naruto but Sasuke tried to stop him. While Sasuke was distracted; the Susanoo that Sasuke was originally fighting snuck up behind him and swung his sword horizontally. In the nick of time, Sasuke activated the purple rib cage to defend himself again the attack. When the Susanoo's sword hit the rib cage that protected Sasuke. It didn't break but the force was enough to crack the cage a bit and send Sasuke flying. Sasuke landed next to his sword which he instantly picked up and started running towards the Susanoo that struck him. He jumped up and was about to stab Susanoo right where his heart is but Susanoo punched him away. Susanoo landed right back where he was. _'I need to calm down; I can't win if I just continuously jump at him. I need to beat him quickly to help Naruto.'_ Sasuke then began to take a few deep breaths to calm him down.

After a few seconds, Sasuke was able to regain his composure and he stared at Susanoo with his cool eyes. Susanoo responded to this state with a vertical swing of his sword. Sasuke rolled out of the way to the right and then instantly jumped up on Susanoo's left shoulder. With a swing of his sword, Sasuke cut Susanoo's left arm off along with the bow that was attached to its left arm. Sasuke jumped off behind Susanoo as he roared into the sky. He jumped back on to Susanoo's back and repeatedly stabbed Susanoo. "AAAARRRRRGGGHH!" Sasuke didn't stop even when Susanoo fell down after a roar but Sasuke still carried on for a few minutes. Sasuke finally got off Susanoo as its body evaporated into Sasuke's body. Sasuke stumbled towards the direction Naruto was in. Suddenly, Naruto was flying towards Sasuke and hit Sasuke forcing him to fall back as well for a few seconds.

After finally stopping, Naruto ended up on Sasuke's side and both of them were breathing deep breaths while they were lying down on the water. "Yo, how has…hah…your day been?" Naruto asks without expecting an answer back and breathing deep breaths in the middle of his sentence. "It's been…hah hah… kind of hectic." Sasuke answers back while he was taking in deep breaths as well.

Sasuke and Naruto were taking deep breaths for a minute or two. After that, Sasuke gets up and walks with his sword as a walking stick over to the Susanoo that Naruto defeated and was currently on his stomach facing down. Sasuke stood on its back and raised his sword to deal the final blow on Susanoo. Susanoo then started to move around as it regained its conscious but before it could do anything, Sasuke stabbed its beating heart. Susanoo then started to evaporate into Sasuke's body like the other Susanoo while Naruto was still laying down taking deep breaths. The scene started to disappear and they were back at Sasuke's house.

At Sasuke's house (9:00pm)

Sasuke's wounds healed and his clothes were back to normal and it was the same for Naruto as well but both boys were still tired. Sasuke fell down onto his back roughly but Sasuke didn't care. He raised his arm up towards the ceiling and then started staring intently at his hand. _'Finally, I got it, the second stage of Susanoo. With this, I'm closer to achieving the power to defeat him.'_ Sasuke thought as he clenched his hand. Out of nowhere, a water balloon hit his face and brown liquid busted from the water balloon. Sasuke instantly got up to see Naruto laughing his ass off. Sasuke didn't even say anything and pounced on Naruto and the two started fighting until the next morning.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter that's all about fighting. Because this is my first fighting chapter I know there will be a few parts that hasn't been worded properly or its just purely shit. Because of that I want you guys to pm about things I can do better in. And thanks to the few guys who pm me about pairings and just a reminder. I want you to pm about the pairings that way I can talk back to you guys, so don't review about it, pm me about it. Well that's all for me.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

•Normal writing

•"speech"

•Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

•' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". Oh and I got my first ever hate comment (applause). Not going to lie, it stung a bit, but if you're going to complain about my grammar, for the love of God, there are capital letters at the start of a sentence. Please, you will be helping dozens of your brain cells by doing this. So please, use capital letters.**

 **Quick shout out to digifan220 for following the story. You rock. I forgot to mention something in the first few chapters but Sakura wears that black fingerless glove in this story so imagine her with her black finger less glove on her right hand and Kakashi's mask doesn't cover any of his eyes, just his mouth and nose. Naruto is wearing black boots, Sakura is still wearing sandals and Sasuke is wearing grey trainers while Kakashi is wearing black trainers. Finally school will always finish at 4:00 pm and start at 9:00am in this story. Anyway enough about that, let's get on with the story**

* * *

Chapter 8: Semblances

First school day of Beacon (8:00am)

The members of team SSNH was in their room wearing their school uniform. Naruto left his blazer unbuttoned, his tie was loose and the top button of his white shirt wasn't buttoned. Sasuke wore his clothes properly but the only change was that his collar was up and reached his chin and like Naruto, his top button wasn't buttoned. Kakashi didn't even wear a blazer but had a loose tie around his white collar, like the boys his top button wasn't buttoned. Sakura wore her uniform perfectly except the fact that she has her black glove in her right hand. Team SSNH's room had more much more space than team RWBY's room. It had enough space for four beds all lined up against the wall opposite the door and then a circle table with chairs on the middle of the room, the table had enough space for at least four people. Around the circle table sat the members of team Susanoo. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi were all sitting around the table and staring at each other. Sasuke was sitting on the side closest to the beds with Naruto sitting opposite of Sasuke meaning he's sitting in the side closest to the door. Sakura was sitting at Sasuke's right side and Naruto's left side while Kakashi was sitting opposite Sakura. Sasuke had two coins on both his hands and he was in the position to flip them. One coin was labelled 1 and another was labelled 2. He got ready mentally to flip the two coins with a small sweat that formed from his eyebrow but he flipped the coins onto the table. Everyone in the room watched this with a small sweat.

Both coins landed on tails and when Sasuke saw this he sighed. "Alright guess I'm first then." Sasuke told himself this. What they're doing is a way to decide who explains their semblance and in what order. When both coins land on tails, it's Sasuke who has to explain his semblance. "Naruto already knows about my semblance due to what happened yesterday." Naruto nods his head while the rest of the team also nods their head at this. Only the members of team Susanoo knows about what happened yesterday where Sasuke got his second stage of his semblance. "My semblance is called Susanoo. Susanoo was the name of an ancient God in a myth. Every Uchiha has it. When you unlock the second stage, you get another semblance." Sasuke opened his right hand to make his palm face upwards. A small black ball of fire erupted from his hand and was flickering. Everyone in the room was shocked by this. "So you have two semblances now!" Kakashi was had wide eyes when Sasuke nodded, this is the first time he ever heard of a person who had two semblances. Naruto leans in close from his side of the table which was opposite of Sasuke. He reaches his hand out to touch the flame with his finger to see how hot it is, but Sasuke quickly closed his hand which diminished the flame seconds before Naruto could touch the fire. "This isn't your normal everyday fire, whatever this fire comes in contact with, it will burn it and it will never extinguish until the moment the object is burned without a single thing remaining." Sasuke told them while Naruto gulped, he can't believe that he was this close to burning to death.

Sasuke picked up the two coins and flipped it again. The result was coin number 1 was heads and coin number 2 landed on tails. "Alright my turn." Kakashi spoke up and cracked his knuckles to prepare for his own explanation. When coin number 1 lands on heads and coin number 2 lands on tails, it means it's Kakashi's turn to explain. "Okay, my semblance is called Kamui. In this world, dimensions are real and there most likely billions of dimensions in this world. My semblance allows me to transfer anything I look at to another small pocket dimension that my semblance created. With more practice I can send objects to other real dimensions as well." Kakashi explained to his team. "So dimensions are kind of like other versions of this world right?" Sakura questioned Kakashi with a confused look. "Right. In one dimension, I could be in Jaune's team, in one dimension we could be ninjas, in another we could be pirates, while in another we could be death gods that kill beings called hollows or something like that." Everyone sweat dropped at Kakashi's examples of other dimensions.

"Does that mean you can send people to another dimension, like the ninja dimension or the other dimensions?" Sasuke asked this question, for some reason, he felt really interested in this. "It's definitely possible if that person doesn't mind being dismembered and if I don't mind dying in the process." Kakashi said that with a small smile under his mask. everyone present felt a bit scared at how casually he said this. "Soooo, that seems like an amazing semblance that can defeat anyone or anything. Why didn't you use it against all the Grimm at the test?" Naruto asked Kakashi this question and he thought back to when Kakashi wiped his eye and there was blood on the sleeve he wiped his eye with. "I don't use it all the time because it has some serious side effects, it makes my eye bleed whenever I use it and I can only use it ten times a day, if I exceed that limit, I'll be immobile for a day or two, possibly a week if I exceed the limit by like five times which makes a maximum of fifteen times. If I use it more than fifteen times, there is a hundred percent chance of me dying." Kakashi explained all the side effects of his semblance and he said the last side effect with a smile again which creeped everyone out, even Sasuke.

"Ok, let's move on to the next one." Sasuke ended Kakashi's explanation for him and picked up the two coins, he flipped them into the air once more. The only people left is Sakura and Naruto. Both coins landed on tails again, Sakura and Naruto sighed at having the inevitable delayed for a second or two. Sasuke repeated the process one more time and coin number one landed on tails and coin number two landed on heads. Naruto clears his throat in an overly exaggerated way. When the result is this, it means it's Naruto's turn to explain his semblance. When they found out its Naruto's turn to explain, they were all curious as they never saw even the smallest sign of his semblance. "...Idon'thaveasemblance." Naruto said it as quietly and fast as he can. "I'm sorry, what?" Sasuke spoke up as he and everyone couldn't understand what he just said. They all leaned a little closer to Naruto who was blushing a bit. "...I don't have a semblance." Naruto repeated again quietly and slower but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear. It was total silence after that, you could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

""""...WHAAAAAT!""" Everyone in the room screams and yet no one in the school heard them. "H-how can you not have a semblance?!" Sakura was the first person to ask Naruto about this. "How can you have a semblance if you barely have any aura?" Naruto answered Saskura's question with another question. "How can you not have any aura?!" Kakashi asks Naruto after Sakura. "I never said that! I said that I BARELY have any aura, not none at all." Naruto told Kakashi with emphasis on the word barely. "If I barely have any aura, how am I suppose to have a semblance which requires aura?" Naruto asked them that which made them all think about it. "How did you become so strong, you're on par with any one of us?" Sakura asks another question again. "Well, I've trained so much that I'm really fast, oh, and I have gravity dust on my boots which propels me from the ground." Naruto lifts his leg on the table to show them the bottom of his boots. True to his word, there are multiple but small purple crystals embedded on his boots. Sasuke then started snickering with his hand in front of his mouth. "Hey Sasuke! Do you want a fight?!" Naruto stood up from his chair and pointed at him. In return, Sasuke stood up with his hands on both his table. "You won't even be able to scratch me." Sasuke said confidently with a cocky smile which pissed Naruto off. Naruto was going to say something back but Sakura interrupted the two. "Ummm, is it my turn now?" Sasuke and Naruto both look at her and realise that she was the only person left to explain her semblance.

The two boys sit back down on their chairs and pay attention to Sakura with Kakashi. "Okay. My semblance is the ability to... Hmm how should I explain it?" Sakura put her hand up to her chin and started to think while the boys were just waiting. _'Wow, even when she thinks she looks cute.'_ Naruto thought to himself and was about to have a nose bleed but was able to stop himself. Sakura snaps her finger after a few second and continued her explanation. "My semblance allows me to control particles that I come in contact with." Everyone in the room had a confused look on their face except Sasuke as he already knew about her semblance. Sakura sighed and touched the table with her hand and her hand glowed green with the table. After a few minutes of the table glowing, it changed to a long metal sword and it dropped to the floor with a clang. "I changed the wooden particles to metal particles and rearranged it to make the shape of a long sword. I didn't destroy any particles or make any particles, I just changed it around." Sakura explained as she pointed at the sword. "Soooo. What was it you did with me at the test, what happened there?" Naruto asked as he remembered Sakura healing him after he escaped from the snake's stomach. "I controlled the particle of your body after analysing it and then simply sped up the recovery time of your wounds. I can also use it to increase my strength. Of course there is a limit." Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he was impressed by her explanation but he just sat there with his stoic face.

"And before you ask her, Shen can't change every single particle without analysing its properties so she can't always do it or do it instantly." Sasuke interjects to avoid less confusion from the team. _'OMG! Sasuke helped me! This must be the beginning of our new relationship!'_ Sakura had an inner dialogue and started blushing, she then started to squirm around in her seat while holding her hands together. _'OMG! Sakura is so cute when she does that; it's too bad that it's most likely over Sasuke.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he blushed a bit at Sakura's cuteness and a bit mad at Sasuke at the same time. _'OMG! When can I go back to reading my book, I need to finish this one and read the next one already.'_ Kakashi's left eye was twitching and was ready to pull out his Icha Icha paradise book, he was blushing underneath his mask as well when he recalled past events that happened in the book. Sasuke looked at all three of them strangely when he noticed that Sakura and Naruto was blushing and Kakashi's left eye was twitching.

Sasuke looked at the time and noticed that it was 9:00. _'Hmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something. Well if I forgot then that means it's probably not important.'_ Sasuke got up while all his team members was thinking about their own things, Sasuke opened the window to get some fresh air but he saw team RWBY and team JNPR running towards the school where the classes are. _'Hmm, why are they running towards the school, wait... School equals teachers which equal education which equals classes... Classes… Classes…'_ Sasuke widened his eyes when he finally figured it out. "OMG! WE HAVE CLASSES AND WE'RE LATE!" Sasuke yelled and started running leaving behind his team. The team members that were left looked at the door which Sasuke ran out of and then looked at each ran out the door to follow Sasuke, Naruto jumped out the open window allowing him to catch up to Sasuke and then started running as soon as he landed. Kakashi just sat there reading his book and giggling perversely. Finally, Kakashi could finally read his book in peace and quiet.

Ozpin's office (4:05pm)

Team SSNH was standing in front of Ozpin's desk while he was looking at them and drinking his tea. "So, late at the first day of school, how do you even do that? It literally takes a minute or two to get to class from your dorms." Ozpin then points at Sakura and she was on the left of Naruto. "I was... Uh... Uh." Sakura looked dejected at the fact that she couldn't even say anything. He then points at Naruto who was at the right of Sakura and the left of Sasuke. Naruto points to himself in a proud way and said confidently. "I have no fucking excuse." Ozpin sighed at his vulgar language and Naruto was lucky that Glynda wasn't around for that. Ozpin then points at Sasuke who was at the right of Naruto and left of Kakashi. "..." Sasuke didn't say anything at all, this somehow made Sakura squeal and Naruto pissed. Ozpin then pointed at Kakashi who was at the right of Sasuke. "I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said with a smile underneath his mask. '''Lie.''' Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto thought to them self. Ozpin sighed and took a sip from his cup.

"Well, I didn't really expect the truth or a simple explanation. But even if you're telling the truth about being lost on the road of life, you must be punished. So as punishment, after school the four of you will work in the dust shop called 'from dust till dawn.' I'm sure all of you have heard of that shop." Everyone nodded except Naruto. "Hold on. Weren't team RWBY and team JNPR late as well. Why are we the only ones that are getting punished?!" Naruto said while viciously pointing at Ozpin. "It's because they made right on time." "But we also made it right on time as well, we got there maybe a second after they did." Sasuke was right, him Naruto and Sakura got there a second or two after the other two team did. "Did Kakashi get there at the same time as you Sasuke." They all look at Kakashi who was scratching the back of his head with a sheepish look. "No, he didn't. So I must punish the entire team for that." Ozpin said harshly as he stood up and looked out the window.

"But that's not fair, why do we have to be punished just for one person." Naruto spoke up but Ozpin replied to them without looking at them. "Tell me Naruto, if you he wasn't late to class but late to a mission instead, a mission that required a full team. What do you think the outcome would be if only three team members were on the mission?" They all stopped to think and they all came up with a few outcomes but all of them were equally just as bad as the other. Ozpin nodded while he was still looking out the window, figuring out that the silence meant they found out the importance of punctuality. "So, with that, every four-thirty to seven o'clock from tomorrow onwards, you will be working at the dust shop until I decide you can stop. Of course it is only on school days. With that you are dismissed." The team members left the office while Ozpin was still looking out the window and drinking tea from his cup.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do? After all, the amount of dust robberies have been through the roof, they might get hurt if they're in a dust shop." Glynda entered the office through the elevator with a worried look on her face. She's been watching the entire conversation through her scroll as there was cameras in the room. It was a miracle that Glynda never interrupted the conversation when Naruto swore. "I want them too understand that even a small shop like 'from dust till dawn' can be involved in a big situation and the only way to resolve it is by working together in a trustworthy team. Even something as small as punctuality, can break the trust between people." Ozpin drank from his cup and saw the team walk out the tower and into the dorm room. "As much as I hate to say it. The time of peace we are in right now, it won't last forever; I need that team to understand that and become stronger as soon as possible." Ozpin was serious, Glynda has never seen Ozpin so serious when it was about students. "Well, why not team RWBY or team JNPR. Why shouldn't they know? They are all powerful and will become even stronger as time goes on." Glynda didn't give up though, she was persistent about the well being of team SSNH. Ozpin takes a deep breath and let's it out, he then turns around and puts his mug on the desk. He looked at Glynda right in the eyes. "Glynda, what I'm about to say is something that no one knows about, the only people that knows about this is me and Qrow. Brandon only found out recently, not even general Ironwood knows about this." Glynda had a look of shock on her face but then quickly changed it to a serious face. "...Okay, please tell me everything professor Ozpin, and I won't tell a single soul about it."

Team SSNH's dorm room (4:20)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the chairs that are close to the table and staring at Kakashi while he was trying his best to ignore them by reading his book from his bed. From time to time he would glance up to see if they were still looking at him and they always were which made him go back to his book quickly and silently. This has been going on for about ten minutes without stopping. "OK! I'm sorry! Are you happy now?!" Kakashi snapped and got up instantly to stare at them, but he was quickly overwhelmed as he sensed the killing intent emanating from them. "Your... Sorry?" Sakura stood up and cracked her knuckles. Kakashi gulped and nodded while trying to back away as much as possible. "In order to be truly Sorry." Naruto got up as well making Kakashi even more scared. "You must be punished severely." Sasuke finished Naruto's sentence for him and got up as well. At this point, all three of them started to walk closer and closer to Kakashi as slow as possible in order to make Kakashi even more scared and it worked, but it worked a bit too well. He jumped out the window ran away as fast as he can. "AFTER HIM! DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!" Sasuke screamed and they all ran after Kakashi and jumped out the window.

On top of the tower

A man stood at the very peak of Beacon where he watched team SSNH playing around. "There's no way." The person said in a deep and doubtful voice. He jumped away from the tower and landed smoothly without making a sound. He walked away from the tower with only one thought in his mind. _'It's impossible.'_

* * *

 **Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter. This Brandon guy will be OC and he was made from a great guy on YouTube. I'm not going to give the link to the YouTube channel that made him yet since I haven't introduced him at all but when I do I'll give a link. And remember to message me about the pairings of the characters. It doesn't have to be just Naruto pairings; it can be anything as long as it's not gay or lesbian pairings, for example Kakashi and Winter (wink). Oh and in the future I might do a poll if I get a lot of favourites or followers. Well that's all from me, until next week.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing off**


	9. Chapter 9

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

•Normal writing

•"speech"

•Time skip/chapter name/location

• _Technique_

•' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". Shout out to Lavist,LegionsOfHell and Captain Cranch for following/favouriting me or the story. You guys rock.**

 **I have nothing else to say so let's just get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 9: the shopkeeper

The first day of work (4:00pm)

"Okay then. This is the first day of your work here. I have been informed that you four are here because of your punctuality on your first day of school. Am I right?" The shopkeeper had a croaky voice and it was a bit difficult to understand him but the team knew what he was saying. All four of them nodded at the shopkeeper even though they were able to just barely understand him. They were inside the shop and the see-through glass door had a sign that said the shop was closed. The shopkeeper stood behind the desk while the four were standing in front of the desk. "I closed my shop for today so I could train you for this. I hope you four actually help me in some ways." The four nodded again at the shopkeeper, except Naruto.

"Umm, old man, why do we need to train, all we have to do is give them the dust they want right? It sounds easy to me." The shopkeeper froze for a bit and Naruto thought he gave him a heart attack or something. "HOW DARE YOU! Selling dust to people is much harder than you think it is. You have to advise them about what dust to pick, explain what certain dust do so you must be educated, continuously restock the dust supply and connect with the customers. Do you have any idea how hard it actually is?!" Naruto didn't understand a word he just said as he spoke too fast while he was in his rage moment. Naruto nodded at his head fearfully and quivered a bit as he was a bit scared at the temper of the old man.

The old man nodded his head at this and folded his arm. "Now then, let's get started. We have no time to waste." The first day of work ended up as them being educated about a few things. The four team members were educated about the different types of dust there were, about human behaviour as this shop requires workers to interact with people and how to be quick on your feet so you know what to do when a problem arises. It was surprisingly tiring but they were able to do it in the end and they were ready for the next day, physically, not mentally.

The next day (3:55pm)

"Okay, five minutes until the shop opens. Based on what happened yesterday I will give you your own respective job." The team was wearing the shops uniform which is the clothes that the old man was wearing which was a green shirt with a red apron and grey trousers. "Sasuke, you're smart and you showed the greatest knowledge of dust, you will be the advisor, the person who helps people when they don't know what to get or wondering what to get." The shopkeeper gave Sasuke a pin which said 'Sasuke Uchiha (Advisor)'. Sasuke didn't say anything but gave a little nod instead as he went on to Kakashi. "Kakashi, you showed a great talent of doing things on the spot. Therefore you will be the helper, the person who helps anyone when the need arises for it even though you might not be prepared." The man gave Kakashi a pin which said 'Kakashi Hatake (Helper)'. Kakashi had a small smile underneath his mask. That's right, he still wore his mask, it took quite some time for the man to let Kakashi wear the mask but in the end, Kakashi was able to wear it.

"Sakura, you memorised this entire shop and you know what goes where, as such, you will be in charge of restocking various supplies." He gave Sakura a pin which said 'Sakura Haruno (Re-stocker)'. Sakura gave a little thank you to the shop keeper who said "You're welcome" back to her. "Naruto, you didn't show any knowledge about dust other than the gravity crystal." Naruto was a little hurt by this but it was the truth, he knew nothing about crystals other than the gravity crystal. "You can't prioritise your objectives to save your life." That comment stabbed him which made him tear up a bit. "And you can't even remember where the windows of the shops are." Although it was exaggerated it might as well be true which made Naruto cry a river with a forced straight face. "But, you are the most cheerful person in the team which is a quality anyone would want. As such, you will be the person behind the desk who sees every single customer that enters the shop and exits the shop. Your kindness will make customers happy themselves." The shopkeeper gave Naruto the last pin in his hand which said 'Naruto Uzumaki (Cashier)'. Naruto was happy. That was the only word you can describe him with at the moment. He wiped the tears of joy that started to form from his eyes. "Don't worry; we'll make you a lot of money." Naruto pointed at his heart with his thumb "Believe it!" The shopkeeper smiled at this. This team could possibly be the best thing that happened to his shop, they showed a lot of potential which can be used for the shop and for battle.

It was three-fifty nine which meant only one more minute until the shop opens. Naruto was behind the desk. Kakashi and Sasuke were walking around the shop to check everything and Sakura was also checking all the dust to see if they forgot to stock anything. It was now four o'clock, but no one came in the shop yet. Naruto sighed and sat down on a chair that was with him behind his desk. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

Two days later. From dust till dawn(5:00pm)

"Is there something wrong?" "Yeah, I don't…" A customer was looking at some crystals with a confused look so Sasuke went up to the customer to help. The customer was about to say his problems but then saw Sasuke's face and froze for a bit. "Oh… I-it's nothing actually. Th-thanks anyway." The customer said while stammering quite a bit. He then walked away quickly while sweating a bit. "Hmm, this is the fifth time this happened to me today. I wonder what's wrong the customers today." It didn't only happen today as well; it was the same as yesterday, customers kept on running away from him when he offers them help.

"You're scaring the customers off. Why don't you smile a bit or something?" The shopkeeper saw what happened and pointed at his mouth to show him a little smile. "I don't understand, all the customers keep on running away from me when I try to help." Sasuke told the old man with his normal look. "You have a… Scary kind of look on your face and it scares people away. It might not scare huntsman and huntresses but it scares normal people. In order to properly talk with normal people, you usually have to smile even if it's a forced one." The shopkeeper pointed at his mouth again to show a smile. "This can also be useful in a mission so then the client knows that they can trust you, this can also help you interact with the client and customers. You try smiling now." Sasuke tried to copy his smile which didn't work out too well; he looked like a devil with a smile. The man chuckled a bit at his attempt. "Don't worry, you'll get there."

From dust till dawn (5:10pm)

Sakura was walking around the shop with boxes in her hand looking for something to stock. She was sweating quite a bit as well from walking without stopping and holding the boxes, without her semblance, this was actually kind of heavy, if only the old man would allow them to use their semblance. "Sakura what are you doing?" The shopkeeper saw Sakura walking around and she looked like she was lost from the way she was looking around. "I'm just looking for things to stock, that way none of the customers will see something that's not stocked and I will be doing something as well which will keep me slightly entertained. It's a win-win." Sakura said this with a smile thinking that she did something good. The shopkeeper sighed making Sakura a bit worried. "What's wrong? Did I do something bad?" Sakura looked confused, isn't this the right thing to do?

"You see, it's impossible to keep everything stocked at all times, there will always be times where something isn't stocked. I understand that you're thinking about customer satisfactory. But really, you shouldn't be working yourself so hard for other people." Sakura looks at him thoughtfully. "There are times in a battle where you shouldn't be doing anything at all and just let your team mates take some hits, and other times you should actually be doing something." The old man walked away leaving Sakura to think to her for a while, but she went back to the stock room and left the boxes there. She decided that when she sees something or was told that something needed to be stocked, that's when she's going to stock it again. Until then she'll just walk around and help people or just rest.

From dust till dawn (5:30pm)

Kakashi was walking around the shop like Sakura was earlier but the only difference was that Kakashi was reading his Erotic novel. "KAKASHI!" "AAGGHH!" Kakashi threw his book into the air as he was startled by the old man's loud voice. "I didn't do anything!" Kakashi put his hand in the air like he was about to be arrested by the police while the book fell on the ground with a picture page facing upwards. The shopkeeper's nose started to trickle with small amounts of blood after seeing the page. He wiped the blood away with a tissue that he got from his trouser. "Kakashi, there was a customer right there who is obviously having trouble finding the right dust." Kakashi looked towards where the man was pointing and saw a customer who was obviously panicking about not finding the right dust so Kakashi walked to him and helped him find the dust that he was looking for. After that, Kakashi went back to the owner and looked a bit ashamed of him for not noticing.

"Listen, I know that it's hard to stop something when you're in the middle of it. But you can't be distracted by it during work hours. If you read your book or getting distracted by anything while your teammates are fighting, what do you think will happen to your teammate." Kakashi looked dejected and a bit scared about the thought of his teammate getting hurt or in the worst case scenario, the teammates dying. The shopkeeper could tell that Kakashi learnt his lesson and without saying anything else, he left Kakashi. Kakashi picked up his book and looked at it for a few seconds. He then ran to the shopkeeper. "Umm. Hey, can you hold this until the end of work?" Kakashi asked the shopkeeper as nicely and politely as he can. The shopkeeper smiled and nodded. He then took the book away and smiled at Kakashi.

From dust till dawn (5:55pm)

Naruto was bored, really bored, he could die for, boredom, at this rate. While everyone in the team was walking around and doing as much as they can. Naruto was staying at one place and the only thing he was doing was just taking the money from people who bought something from the shop. "Hey, what's wrong?" The shopkeeper leaned on the desk facing Naruto after making sure that no one was walking to the desk. "I'm just so bored. I've been standing here for almost two hours!" Naruto started to complain to the shopkeeper who just who was just listening thinking about what to say to Naruto. He was able to give everyone else advice so he should be able to do the same with Naruto.

"Naruto… When you're doing nothing and you're just waiting for something to happen. Even if you're bored, don't make that bored face, it will give the customers the impression that you are bored." "But I am bored." Naruto wasn't listening which made the man palm his face. "Okay, when you're in a fight, if you're hurt, do you show people that you're hurt?" Naruto shook his head sideways. "Exactly, they can tell what state you're in and use that against you somehow. With customers, when they see a sad face, they become worried or sad themselves. This will give them a bad impression of the shop." Naruto understood what he meant and knew what he had to do. "I have to pretend to be happy to deceive the customer's." Naruto said as he punched his right fist into his left palm. There were some customers around that heard that but Naruto didn't care. The man chuckled awkwardly while looking around. _'Losing two or three customers isn't that much I guess.'_

One day later. From dust till dawn (5:00)

The shopkeeper was amazed. In only a day, everyone was able to fix their errors and became better at their job. Sasuke was able to interact with nearly all the customers and he was able to force a smile as well, although it did look a bit too… Fake, but he's going to get there. Sakura was either resting or helping people now and when she sees something that has ran out completely, that's when she goes to the supply room and restock it. Of course she's not perfect but who is.

Then there's Kakashi who left his book with the owner earlier to keep so he won't get distracted and that way he can help more people. He still gets distracted or just looks into space but everyone does that from time to time. And then there's Naruto. Naruto's face was completely different. Instead of that boring face which can affect the customer. He now has a more happy face, even when no one is there which makes the people who see his face from outside of the shop happy as well and he brings more customers in with his radiant face.

One week later. From dust till dawn (4:37pm)

Ruby was laughing, Weiss was laughing, Blake was chuckling but that still counts as a laugh, Yang was laughing, Jaune was laughing, Pyrrha was laughing, Nora was dying from laughter and Ren was laughing. All of team RWBY and team JNPR was laughing. What they're laughing at you're asking? Well it's at team SSNH, when they found out that they've been working for a week just for being late once, they decided to see it and check if the rumour was true. They were all at the front of the desk where Naruto had to work and they were all laughing. Naruto was blushing quite a bit at this. It was embarrassing for him, Naruto was the biggest troublemaker around and yet here he is working for free just for someone else who was late. He also had to wear the uniform of the shop and it was the exact same clothes as the old man. He didn't like it, he didn't like it at all, and he was embarrassed by it. "Why... Are... You... Guys... Here." Naruto's right eye was twitching as he was trying his absolute best to not go crazy. Blake was the first person to respond as she was laughing the least, she wiped her tears away and stopped laughing to talk, but she was still smiling. "We heard a rumour about you guys that you were working here so we had to see if it was true." Blake then started laughing a bit again. Nora was on the floor laughing her ass off and rolling around.

They all continued to laugh for a bit longer and all Naruto did was fantasise about the different punishments he can give to them. "What are you doing?" Sasuke came to the front desk from the weapons section of the shop with a person next to him who was pointing at them. That person was most likely complaining to Sasuke about the loud nuisance. "If you're not going to buy anything..." Everyone ceased to laugh and waited for Sasuke to finish his sentence with a scared face. "Get out." Sasuke said this in his normal voice yet everyone was frightened by this and was this close to pissing themselves, well everyone except Jaune, he already pissed himself. Jaune escaped without anyone noticing to change his clothes while everyone was still a bit scared.

"Kyaaaaah! Sasuke you're so awesome!" Sakura entered the scene from the door behind Naruto with a box full of dust but she dropped it in order to fawn all over Sasuke. Everyone in the shop including the people who were just browsing sweat dropped at her behaviour. "Does she have a crush on Sasuke or something?" Ruby whispered to Naruto but everyone except Sasuke and Sakura can hear them. But Naruto didn't reply as he was too busy looking at Sakura with hearts in his eyes. "She's so cute when she gets excited; too bad it's always about Sasuke! But she still looks so cute that I can forgive her for that. Sasuke on the other hand is someone I will never forgive." Naruto was switching his mood between love for Sakura and hate for Sasuke. The two team sweat dropped at this as they watched him.

"Sorry but as Sasuke said, if you're not here to buy anything, can you please leave." Kakashi told them as he walked in with boxes on top of each other filled with dust which is held by his both his hand. He came in from behind the desk like Sakura did earlier. Everyone looked at him and they all started to leave the shop. "Sorry for disturbing you guys." Pyrrha apologised for everyone else and left as well. Only Weiss and Ruby stayed. "Hmm, what's wrong, do you want to buy something after all." Naruto asked them as Sakura got back to restocking dust supply and Kakashi was helping her which was what they were supposed to do in the first place, while Sasuke got back to helping the customers with any queries they had.

"Umm... We have a gift for you, as a present for getting into Beacon." Weiss said with a small blush as she looked on to the floor, it is kind of embarrassing giving a present to a boy after all. Ruby was so energetic that she pulled a box from a non-existent pocket from her skirt and gave it to Naruto. Naruto took the box from her with thanks and opened it. It was two rings with a purple crystal embedded into it. "It's a ring that I made with a gravity crystal embedded into it. It took me a few days to make it. You better wear it all the time." Ruby said excitedly but then said the last sentence with a serious face and she even pointed at him to make her seem scarier which made her seem cuter somehow. "Do you like it?" Weiss asked with a bit of fear, she was kind of scared that he might not like it. "... Couldn't you have gotten me a motorcycle or something?" Naruto said with a small smile. "How mean Naruto. Guess we can take it for now then." Ruby reaches over the desk to grab the box off him but Naruto pulled the box away from her. "But I guess it'll do for now, I'll just wait with this until I get my motorcycle." Naruto said this with an exaggerated sigh.

After a few minutes of playing around, Weiss and Ruby both left the shop to let Naruto get back to his work. Naruto put one ring on his right ring finger and the other ring on his left ring finger. Naruto looked at it for a bit before he heard a voice. "So how has your week been?" Ozpin and Glynda walked in the shop and Ozpin asked him with a smile. "It's been kind of boring. But we haven't been late once and the old man really likes us, and we've been working our butts off." Naruto leaned on the desk and held his head with his hand to signify his boredom. "I see, well I just came to check up on you guys to see how you were doing. Tell the rest of your team hi for me and Glynda." With a short conversation, Ozpin left the shop with Glynda behind him. But before Glynda left, she took one last look at Naruto who was watching them leave and looked at the rest of his team that were working. Glynda turned around on her heels and left the shop. _'What's up with her?'_ Naruto thought that she acted strangely and she watched her leave with a raised eyebrow.

Outside the shop (6:50pm)

"It was really kind of the owner to let us out early today." Sakura was the first to be out of the shop while stretching her hands out. "Well he did say that we've been working really hard this past week and wanted to reward us by letting us out early." The rest of the team exited the shop with Kakashi's hand behind his head while Naruto was waving his hand above his head to the owner and Sasuke just walked out the shop casually. They changed out of their uniform in the changing room inside of the shop. That's where they leave their uniform when they go there to work. They all started to walk towards their dorm and talked about meaningless things about what they thought about the past week or anything at all.

When they got back to their dorms, they were all left to their own devices. Kakashi was at his bed reading his book, Sakura was staring at Sasuke without making it too obvious, Sasuke was staring at the ceiling while he was laying down thinking about many things about his life and Naruto was playing a ninja game called ninja online **(I think this game is only for iOS but I really recommend this game. It's called ninja online and it's a game about Naruto. This is not a sponsor. (I wish it was!))**.

After a few minutes of everyone doing their own respective business, a ringing sound came from Sasuke's scroll. "Hello." Sasuke got up into a cross legged position and sat like that on top of his bed. "Yes my team is here... You want me to put it on speaker... Ok wait a minute. Hey guys, listen to the call, this guy wants all of us to listen." Sasuke went to the table and stat down on his seat; everyone looked confused until they all decided to sit on their chairs. Sasuke put the scroll on the middle of the table and pressed a button on the holographic scroll which put it on speaker mode. "Everyone is here and the scroll is speaker mode, please continue to speak." Sasuke spoke from his seat while everyone looked at the scroll. "Okay, now then. Hello team Susanoo, I hope you have been having a good day." The voice was a deep voice and it was emotionless from the sound of it. No one said anything back to the voice. "I will get straight to the point. I'm sure you are all familiar with the owner of the shop called 'from dust till dawn'. Well, I kidnapped the owner to put it bluntly." Everyone's eye widened at this. It happened so quickly and from the blue. One second they were just doing their own little things and the next second they've been told that the owner has been kidnapped. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Naruto was the first person to respond to the sudden news. "You heard me loud and clear and I'm not going to repeat it. If you want him to live to see another day, I suggest that you listen to me." Naruto had nothing to say and so did everyone else. Right now the only things they can do are to grit their teeth and listen to him. After the silence, the person on the other end of the scroll spoke again. "Good, I will give him back to you if you meet me tomorrow at four o'clock pm tomorrow at the dust shop. I will be there waiting for you. Oh and you will be fighting me two on one. And if I win that, I will be fighting the other two pair. So decide which two pair is going to fight me and in which order. You have to win at least one out of the two times to save him otherwise…" There was a short pause after this while everyone waited with sweat dripping down their forehead. "...he dies. That is all."

The person ended the call leaving all of them in silence. They all loved the old man. He taught them things that the school probably can't teach them and now they were told that a person is going to kill him. Naruto tried his best not to run out of the room and beat the fuck out of the man who kidnapped the shopkeeper. None of them said anything until Sakura decided to speak. "What do we do? We have to help the shopkeeper, he taught us so much." Sakura was about to break down and cry, in fact tears are already started to form out of her eyes. "We will help him, and in order to do that we need to think of our two teams." Sasuke was already planning a way to save him. For the entire day, they talked about who's going to fight him and in which order and after that they all just tried to go to sleep but failed.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Remember to pm me about pairings or anything else you want to talk about with me. And I just want to say that my two week holiday has started so expect quicker updates. That's all from me, until next week.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing off.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

•Normal writing

•"speech"

•Time skip/chapter name/location

• " _Technique"_

•' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon".**

* * *

Chapter 10: Weak

From dust till dawn (3:59)

All the members of team Susanoo were in their battle clothes, waiting in front of the shop for the kidnapper and all of them had a serious face, even Naruto had a serious face and he was the last person people would expect to be serious. They even came a bit early, so not even a single second could be wasted. There were multiple people walking around with family or friends, this meant that they can't fight here otherwise it will drag the innocent people into it. Sasuke's scroll rang from inside his pocket which made him take the scroll out. It was just an alarm that he put so then they wouldn't forget about the event somehow. But that alarm meant it's time for them to meet up.

When Sasuke put his scroll away, a man with a black hat walked towards them. He had a black waist coat with a red trim at the bottom of the waist coat. There was a red shirt underneath the waist coat. He had a black bow tie and black long gloves. he wore black trousers which had a black gun attached to the right of the trouser. The gun was a normal gun other than the fact that it had a black blade attached to the bottom of the barrel. **(The following website is a YouTube link and I have nothing to do with its development. Please subscribe to Mark or like his videos. At the very least check his video out, I guarantee that it will be worth your time.** **/jOu3jd2WPzE** **)**

"Hello, I didn't introduce myself over the phone, my name is B-" the man began to introduce himself in an emotionless voice but before he could say his name Naruto interrupted him. "I don't care about your name. Where is the old man." Naruto tried to stay as calm as possible and clenched his fist hard enough to draw blood from it yet no one in the crowd noticed this. "Do not worry Naruto, he is safe and sound. All you have to do is defeat me once and I will tell you his location." Naruto stopped after he heard that he was alright and was able to calm down for a bit. "Well, where are we fighting then." Kakashi asked with his normal voice yet his eyes were filled with rage. The man who didn't introduce himself yet turned around and walked towards Beacon. The four members of team Susanoo looked at each other with a confused look but decided to follow him.

Beacon's assembly/amphitheater (4:10pm)

They five walked slowly towards the amphitheater which can be used for sparring practice or assembly. The room had intense light to show the the stage and where the audience can sit as well. **(My description of the room is kind of bad so here's a picture of the room I'm talking about. I don't own the picture.** **wOz07Fv** **)**. The man walked on to the stage and turned around to face the team who didn't get on the stage yet. "This is where we will be fighting. Who's the first pair that will face me?" Sasuke and Sakura walked forward onto the stage while Naruto and Kakashi didn't move. "I guess it's you two huh. Naruto, Kakashi, sit where they're sitting." He points at the seats that are above making everyone in the team look. Their eyes widened when they saw three people casually sitting there like its the most normal thing to do. What they saw was Ozpin, Glynda and Qrow sitting there. Ozpin was sitting to the right of Glynda who was sitting to the right of Qrow.

Naruto couldn't keep quiet anymore, he completely snapped when he saw them. Naruto jumped to where they are and was about to punch Ozpin first without saying anything and Ozpin wasn't fazed at this at all. Before his fist could hit, Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto and deflected his fist making Naruto hit the air. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING KAKASHI! IF THEY'RE HERE! THAT MEANS THEY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE OLD MAN!" Naruto's rage completely took over him as he snapped at his friend. Kakashi saw Naruto's eye colour flash to orange but then back to his normal blue eyes. But that didn't matter right now. "Calm down Naruto, they could have any reasons why they're here, it could be a coincidence for all we know. So calm down." Naruto was about to talk before he saw Kakashi's fist trembling. _'Kakashi is trying his hardest not to punch them.'_ Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Okay, I'm calm. But you three are explaining what the fuck is going on and why the fuck you're here." Naruto was still angry as it was evident in his voice. Ozpin wasn't fazed at all by the recent events at all. "I'll explain when the fight is over but you two have to watch the fight for now okay." Qrow spoke to them and he gestured that they should sit to his left, so they did.

At the stage

Sasuke and Sakura looked at the audience and saw Naruto and Kakashi sitting down which meant any issues have been resolved for now. "Let me explain the rule." The man started off which made Sasuke and Sakura look at him. "You two have to defeat me, that's simple enough. There is no ring. We can fight where the seats are at one point or even go all the way to Emerald forest during the fight. And to make it fair, I won't use my semblance at all." "Isn't that a bit too much of a handicap. Not that I'm complaining." Sasuke didn't care about this, all he wanted was to defeat him and get the old man back. He didn't say anything in response but instead he pulled his gun out which unfolded into a sword but the tip of it was strange, it was out of shape . Sasuke pulled his sword out while Sakura lifted her fists up.

Sasuke was the first to move as he ran forward to swing his sword down at him but he held his sword sideways to stop Sasuke's strike. "Can I trust you when you say that the shopkeeper is okay." The man didn't say anything but instead pushed him away while he back flipped off the stage. "You'll find out soon. Right now, just focus on staying alive." Sakura appeared above him and did an axe kick that was aimed for the top of his head but he jumped to the right to avoid the kick which made a small crater. Sakura didn't stop there though but instead chased after the man who was walking backwards. Sakura threw multiple punches at him while he dodged all of them or blocked the punches with his sword while walking backwards. Sasuke came up behind him and swung his sword horizontally to decapitate him but he ducked below the sword which nearly hit Sakura instead, is she hadn't stopped, her head would be rolling on the ground right now. The man put his hand on the ground and then did a sweeping kick at Sasuke and Sakura which made both of them drop. The man quickly got up and kicked Sasuke away. He then changed his sword into a gun and the barrel glowed red.

He first shot at Sakura which made a small explosion of smoke and Sakura came flying out of the smoke to the other end of the area. He then shot at Sasuke while he was starting to get up when a red bullet zoomed past him and hit the wall behind him which made a small explosion. He saw the gun which glowed light blue. "Next time, I won't miss if you show me a chance like that again." Sasuke began to run again towards him who shot one bullet. The bullet hit the ground in front of Sasuke which made a small part of the floor turn to ice. Sasuke slipped on the ice and fell on the ground and started rolling towards the man. The man who lift his leg up behind him to kick him again. But Sakura picked him up from behind and threw him towards the stage but that didn't do anything other than increase the distance between them. The man landed smoothly and held his hat on his head to keep it from falling. "Shit, we haven't dealt any damage on him so far." Sakura was frustrated, not only can she not hurt him. She can't even help Sasuke that much. "Don't lose your head, the least we can do is find some weakness and then use it against him." Sakura calmed down after listening to what Sasuke said and put her fist up again. "Yeah, it's the least we can do." Sakura replied. "So. How are we going to do this?" Sakura didn't take her eyes off the man as he waited for them to move first. "We both know that you're stronger then me so you can hurt him more. So I'll create an opening while you take any chance you can see, it doesn't even have to knock him out, just damage him." He didn't wait for her to reply and sped off toward him.

Sasuke's sword unfolded into a halberd as it doubled in length while Sasuke was holding it behind him. Sasuke jumped up and swung it down on him. But he jumped out of the way while shooting ice bullets at him. A purple hand defended Sasuke from the bullet and froze before it dissipated. Sasuke landed on the ground with bent knees and then leaped towards him while he held his gun up with the blade facing Sasuke. Sasuke appeared in front of him and tried to stab him but he deflected with the blade of the gun and punched Sasuke with his left hand. Sasuke didn't let that stop him though and twirled his halberd above his head and swung it down with even more force than before but the man dodged it again by back stepping away from it but the strike made an indent on the ground.

The second he stopped backing away, a pebble flew to his forehead with enough force behind it to knock him off his feet. As he stood up, a small amount of blood trickled down from his forehead to the ground. He wiped his blood away with his sleeve and looked at Sakura who was throwing a pebble into the air and catching it while smiling at him. _'Is she mocking me?'_ The man didn't show any visible expressions on his face but deep down, he was insulted a tiny bit because of that. _'Oh well, it doesn't matter.'_ He got his gun up with the barrel glowing red and he shot fire bullets at her. Sakura threw pebbles that she got from the ground at the bullets making the bullet explode half way. He kept on shooting and she kept on throwing pebbles while Sasuke appeared behind him and swung his halberd sideways which knocked him off his feet and made him collide with the wall. "His aura is strong, he even defended against my halberd." Sasuke clicked his tongue which showed that he was dissatisfied by this battle, no, this can't be called a battle when they only landed one hit on him, this is a one sided massacre. Sakura and Sasuke stood together ready to fight as they expected him to come out of the smoke in any second.

What came out instead were two fire bullets that hit Sasuke and Sakura right at the head making them fly back to the opposite end of the wall but he didn't stop there, bullets turned to ice bullets and he shot dozens of bullets at their feet and arms while they collided with the wall near the entrance making them immobile as they were frozen to the wall. The man walked out the smoke with his normal face and he changed his gun to his sword again. He walked towards Sasuke and Sakura who could do nothing but wait for him. When he got close to them, he touched Sasuke's chin with the back end of his sword making him look towards him. "I win." That was the only thing he said to them. He pulled his sword back as it glowed red and cut the ice which melted in contact. Sasuke and Sakura both fell on their knees looking down. "Okay, it's you two next. Get down here." He ordered them to come down as they looked at him with wide eyes. Not only was the battle won in his favour. He didn't even use his full power yet he made it look so easy. They both jump down from the seat and ran to Sasuke and Sakura. "Are you both okay?" Naruto was the first to talk to them after the battle. "Don't worry about us right now. Did you notice any weakness he might have showed." Kakashi moved his head sideways, Sasuke and Sakura both looked dejected by this and held their head down. "Don't worry, we'll beat him and get the old man back. Believe it." Sakura and Sasuke both look at him with wide eyes. "Just leave it to us. First we'll move you to the seats." Naruto and Kakashi move them to where they sat before which was near crow and they sat there, still a little out of breath.

Naruto and Kakashi jumped onto the stage facing the man who was bleeding a bit from his forehead again so he wiped it away. "So it's you two next." The man transformed his gun into a sword and held it sideways while Naruto got his knife out and Kakashi held his short sword. The two look at him, waiting for him to make the first move and he did. He swung his glowing red sword vertically which made a line of fire go straight at them. Naruto and Kakashi both jump out of the way in different directions. Kakashi was at the man's left side while Naruto was at his right. Kakashi and Naruto both run towards him but the man wasn't fazed at all, in fact, he still had that same look on his face. Kakashi jumped and flipped into the air to do an axe kick at his head while Naruto ducked and did a sweeping kick to sweep him off his foot. The man changed his sword into a gun which glowed light blue, he shot Naruto's leg and then deflected Kakashi's kick to the left which ended up hitting Naruto's frozen leg and shattering the ice. The man jumped away and started to shoot fire bullets at them. Kakashi did a no handed cartwheel and Naruto jumped into the air towards him.

He landed right in front of him crouching down and then sprung up to do an uppercut towards his chin but he smoothly back stepped away to avoid the punch. He then had to duck to the left to avoid a bullet that was shot by Kakashi's sheath. The sheath was its normal shape except at one end, there was a trigger which Kakashi was holding to shoot with his left hand while holding his sword in the other. Kakashi kept on shooting while he dodged all the shots fluidly without any problems. Naruto ran at him again not caring about the bullets that could potentially hit him. The bullets stopped when Kakashi saw this. _'That idiot, what's he doing.'_ Naruto jumped into the air to kick his head off but he ducked under that. Naruto landed with his hands on the ground while crouching and then did another sweeping kick but he jumped over it and kicked Naruto's face with both his feet, using his face as a platform, he jumped away from him. The force of the kick made Naruto roll backwards past Kakashi to the wall which knocked him out. "NARUTO!" Kakashi looked towards where Naruto is and saw his head hanging over.

Kakashi looked back at the man and he shot a few bullets at him. _"Kamui!"_ Space distorted in front of the man where the bullet was going. The bullet passed through the space distortion while Kakashi was firing more bullets into it. The man was confused until he jumped sideways on reflex. He looked around to see eight space distortions around him. Bullets where exiting out of those eight distortions towards the man but if he dodged it, it would go into another space distortion. _'I get it, the bullet passes through the first Kamui and then exits out of one of the eight Kamuis. It seems Kakashi's skill with the Kamui increased while he was here. Must be because he had more time to practice than before. but still...'_ The man was thinking about the Kamui while dodging the bullets. From time to time, a bullet would scratch him and draw some blood. Kakashi's left eye started to bleed but he kept on shooting for a few minutes until the space distortion wore off and all the bullets hit the wall. Kakashi kneeled down with deep breaths, he looked up to face the man when he realised that he disappeared from his spot, he looked around but but he couldn't find him no matter where he looked. Before Kakashi could even register what happens, Kakashi's head was smashed to the ground and a cloud of smoke was made which covered Kakashi. The man jumped out the smoke gracefully with his eyes closed and landed perfectly with his hand on his hat. When the smoke disappeared, Kakashi was trying his best to get up but the best he could do was kneel with one leg.

"Is that all, Kakashi Hatake. You were so much stronger than before, in fact all of you were so much stronger. What happened? Did this new location change you?" The man spoke to him while walking towards Kakashi. "I know I was weaker than before, in fact, I just remembered what it was like before just recently. even if I had my semblance, that still wouldn't be my full power." "W-What are you talking about! Why are you acting like you know us?!" Sakura spoke from where she was sitting with Sasuke sitting next to her with his confused eyes. The man didn't answer back but when he got close enough to Kakashi, he stopped right in front of him. Kakashi looked up with his bloody face at him. _'Damn, so that's what it's like to take a hit without any aura protecting you. How has Naruto been fighting while taking these hits?'_ Kakashi took one look at Naruto to see that he hasn't moved at all and the shadows of his hair his his face. "Hey! You were so much stronger! That wasn't too entertaining!" He then started to stamp his foot on top of his head but Kakashi didn't make a sound. "ENTERTAIN ME!" He let on smashing his foot on Kakashi's head but he still didn't make a sound. "BRANDON! STOP IT!" Qrow got up from his seat and was about to jump down to stop him before Brandon flew across the stage and collided with the wall. It all happened so quickly. Qrow took a look for the person responsible for this and saw Naruto with his hand stretched. A black bubbly aura enveloped his body and his black whisker marks turned red. "N-Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke were both surprised at this from their seats. _'What's going on?'_ Sasuke let his thought show on his face just like everyone else in the room. Even Ozpin was shocked from this. "How dare you? How dare you HURT... MY... FRIENDS!" Naruto roared into the sky and everyone in Beacon heard this scream.

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember, I will be having quicker updates due to my two week holiday. Remember to pm me about improvements I could make, about pairings or just anything in general. Hope you guys have a wonderful day.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Font keys**

• **Author notes**

•Normal writing

•"speech"

•Time skip/chapter name/location

• " _Technique_ "

•' _thought'_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has something to do with Naruto or RWBY the only thing that's mine is this story and the idea behind it, not the characters itself.**

 **Hey guys it's Deztiny071216 here bringing you another chapter of "The bishop of Beacon". Shout out to in8space for favouriting this story. Nothing else to say so let's get on with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Dimensions

RWBY's dorm room (4:45pm)

"I'm booooored!" Ruby exclaimed while she fell onto a bed that belongs to Weiss. "Get of my bed idiot!" Weiss grabbed onto Ruby's leg and tried to pull her off the bed. "Never! Your bed is so much more comfy!" Ruby started to hold on to the bed to fight back but Weiss was trying as well. Yang was on her scroll playing a game online and occasionally making a few sounds as she was getting excited. Blake was lying down on her bed reading a book called 'ninjas of love 2'. "HURT... MY... FRIENDS!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked out the window towards where the stage was. They all looked at each other and without saying anything, they all ran out the door towards where they heard the scream. When they went out the door, they met with team JNPR and ran with them. "Do you have any ideas what that was?" Jaune asked them while they were running down the stairs of the building, it was a good thing they were wearing their battle outfits as well. "No. But all I know is that was Naruto's voice." Ruby responded and without anything else being said, they ran towards the amphitheatre without stopping or talking.

Amphitheatre (4:45pm)

Brandon fell from the wall onto the ground with his knees and spat out some blood and the wall which had an indent of him. He takes a look at Naruto who just screamed and then got into a fox like position with his hands on the floor. His nails were becoming sharper and he was growing three black tails from his behind. _'He's starting his awakening I see. It's close.'_ Brandon looked at him and grew a smile but no one noticed as their eyes were on Naruto as he was changing. "N-Naruto, what's going on?" Kakashi asked him without getting up. Naruto picked him up and jumped on to the seats where everyone else is and set him down on the seat next to Sakura. Sakura immediately healed Kakashi without anyone telling her to. "Don't worry guys, I'll fight him by myself, leave it to me."

Naruto jumped on to the stage and sped off as soon as he landed like a fox towards Brandon. Naruto was able to get right in front of him under a second or two. _'He's fast!'_ Brandon had that one thought in his head before Naruto swiped his claw at him, sending Brandon flying to the stage. Brandon tried to stop himself by placing his two feet on the ground but it wasn't enough to stop him and he ended up colliding with the wall. Naruto didn't chase him but watched him instead with a snarl. Brandon got up and had a smile on his face. _'This is good. At this rate...'_ He didn't have enough time to finish that thought as Naruto appeared above him. Brandon rolled forward while Naruto punched the ground where Brandon was which created a crater, Naruto landed on the middle of the crater he made and was about to run towards Brandon again but Brandon looked above Naruto which made Naruto look above as well. What he saw was multiple bombs that covered him in a mountain which exploded and created a cloud of smoke. """Narutooo!""" His team cried his name and they were all on the edge of their seats and they would have jumped down to help him if it wasn't for Qrow who stood up in front of them to stop them. "If you go in to the fight now… You will die." Qrow said it as bluntly as possible while he was watching the cloud of smoke that blanketed Naruto. Everyone looked dejected but they didn't say anything more and decided to continue to be a spectator.

Brandon didn't wait for him Naruto to get out of the smoke but ran towards the smoke instead. Before he could enter the smoke, a black tail wrapped itself around him and started to thrash around swing him like a rag doll. The swings of the tail blew the smoke away which revealed Naruto whose tail held Brandon in the air, Naruto jumped up and started to spin which caused Brandon to spin with him until the tail unwrapped from Brandon sending him to the ground with a crash. Cracks started to form where Brandon crashed into, Naruto's three tails expanded and stuck to the ceiling which kept him from falling and he stayed directly above Brandon. The black aura around Naruto's arm stretched into triple the size of Naruto himself, the arms began to rapidly punch Brandon without stopping which made another cloud of smoke and more cracks to form. Naruto was still punching rapidly but Brandon came out of a space distortion above Naruto and slashed Naruto from behind with his black sword, Naruto crashed to the ground which made even more dust fly up while Brandon landed on the ground with his hand on his hat.

 _'That space distortion. It was exactly like Kamui. But, how does he have it as well? Can two people have the same semblance?'_ No one else seemed to have noticed the Kamui except Kakashi but he decided not to say anything and keep it to himself for now, Ozpin looked at Kakashi for a second from the corner of his eye before watching the fight again. A bellowing roar came from inside the smoke, the roar made the smoke exit the building through the entrance making everything clear again. Naruto's skin began to peel off which revealed a black skin instead but it seemed to be flowing, the clothes soon disappeared and his eyes were orange and red markings formed on the surface of his black form, what was left of Naruto was a black fox with red markings and white eyes. _'Shit, he's transforming too much, I need to stop this, but I can't do it here, it'll cause too much destruction.'_ Brandon grit his teeth as he stared at Naruto who was staring back in silence. At this point team JNPR and team RWBY came in through the entrance and what they saw caused them to widen their eyes. Naruto looked back at the entrance to see the two teams. "Now! _Kamui!_ " Brandon used this chance to suck Naruto in a space distortion; he then sucked himself in his own space distortion leaving everyone in the room stunned alone in silence until Ruby saw the people that were sitting on the seats. "Uncle Qrow! What are you doing here?! No, more importantly, what was that?!" Ruby screamed while pointing at where the fox once was. Qrow sighed and looked down, he brought his head up and signalled that two teams to come up to where they are. When they did, Qrow looked at Ozpin who nodded his head at Qrow, after sighing again; he looked back at the three teams. Team SSNH minus Naruto, team JNPR and team RWBY all looked at him confusingly. "It's about time that you guys know what's going on, you're all going to be important in he future, especially you three and Naruto." He looked at team SSNH with a slight pause. "You three can decide to hear this or not, it's your..." Qrow looked at team SSNH with a serious when glare and they looked at homback with one of their own which made him stop in the middle of his sentence. "It doesn't matter if we're important or not, we want to know what's going on. And you're going to tell us what's going on." Sasuke replied with a harsh voice and the rest of his team nodded at this. Qrow sighed once more and took a deep breath.

"Okay, this is the story, team SSNH and other people like Brandom are from another dimension which is the reason for Naruto's… transformation. Don't say anything there's still more." Everyone was silent and was about to say something befor Qrow told them not to. "A person by the name of Madara showed up and talked to me and Ozpin a year ago, he brought Brandon to us and told us that in the future, children that goes by the name of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hatake will become students here, we need to train them as much as we can and awaken their true power, the power from the other dimension. If they don't, then this world will perish by something he called _infinite Tsukuyomi_. That's all he said before he left and that's all we know." There was silence for a minute, all of them are shocked, they've just been told that team SSNH was from another dimension and now they basically have to save the world. Qrow let the information sink in for another minute before Kakashi decided to ask something. "How are we supposed to awaken this true power of ours?" "Brandon has already awakened his power from the other dimension apparently and he also remembers what happened to the other dimension recently so he will train you and get your full powers back." Glynda answered Kakashi's question for Qrow and he seemed content with the answer until realisation struck Sakura. "What about the shopkeeper! He kidnapped the shopkeeper, how can we trust him? And what happened to the shopkeeper?!" Sakura got up from her seat as anger took over for a second; Qrow stood up as well and put a hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, that was just a trick, the shopkeeper is in the shop doing his job, Brandon only did that so you guys could come here and show him your full power." Sakura calmed down and sat back on her seat a small amount of anger. "What about us?" Jaune joined in the conversation with his hand pointing at tean RWBY and JNPR. Ozpin finally talked as he stood up with his back straight and head high. "You two teams will be training with me. Trust me; you have a very special part to play in this story." Ozpin walked over to Ruby and Jaune and put both his hand on their shoulders. "But you can decide whether to take part in it or not. So what's your choice?" Ruby and Jaune looked at each other and then looked at their teams who nodded at their leader. The two look back at Ozpin with determination in their eyes which made Ozpin take a deep breath and smile, he went back to his seat and watched the empty stage while Qrow told the two teams about what happened while they were gone.

?(?:?)

 _'It's dark. So dark, and it hurts, so much.'_ "Kid, wake up." A deep monster voice rang out which made Naruto open his eyes. He got his upper body up and looked around. But all Naruto saw was a big room that had water all across the floor and several pipes, it was like a sewer. Naruto looked forward to see huge black fox with red markings and orange eyes. But the eyes had a black pupil that was slit. "Yo Kurama, I see you had a makeover." Naruto slowly got up and dusted himself off without looking surprised. "Zip it kid, it's because of the experiment your dickheads of the parents did. I never liked the fourth anyway." Kurama snarled at the thought of Naruto's man. "Hey he was a great man! Just, not in this world. Anyway, care to explain what's going and why I'm in a world full of sunshine and rainbows, and what happened to the war." Naruto moved his hands around in a mocking way to show the peace here. "Long story short, everyone has moved to a different dimension. I believe this dimension is called the world of remnant." Kurama said as a matter of factly. "Okay... Wait... WHAT?!" Naruto exclaimed with shock.

"Okay, the long story it is. Kakashi's sharingan and Obito's sharingan can move things to other dimensions. You know that much right?" Naruto nodded his head as he sat down before Kurama with crossed legs. "When the _Infinite Tsukuyomi_ was casted by Madara, Everyone was caught in it, including you and Sakura. Sasuke blocked out the _Infinite Tsukiyomi_ with his Susanoo and saved himself, Kakashi and Obito. Obito was able to control his body even though white zetsu was attached to him and Kakashi and Obito did a mass _Kamui._ This ended up as everyone from our dimension transferred to this one that we're in." "What about Madara? Is he here as well?" Naruto stood up facing Kurama as he asked his question. "Who knows. The _Kamui_ wasn't perfect, some people may have been transferred to this dimension but the time may have been different. Gaara of the sand may have been born a thousand years earlier than now and the same could be said for Madara." Naruto nodded his head up and down to signify that he understands. "There's also the fact that not only the living was teleported to this dimension, the dead as well, which is why Minato and Kushina are still your parents." Naruto looked a bit sad when he remembered about his parents. _'No matter what dimension I'm in, I always have a bad family story. At least this time I have a family.'_ "Well it's time to get out of here, anything else before I leave." "Yeah, when you get out, train your body to the max, otherwise you won't be able to handle my power like before." Naruto nodded one last time before he disappeared. "... Wait did I tell him about the other tailed beasts, well that's going to have to wait I guess."

Time and space plane (6:00pm)

"Naruto! Get a hold of yourself already!" A man with half a crushed face and a purple robe held on to chains that were holding on to a black fox. The black fox tried to move around escape but it couldn't no matter what it did. The place had many craters and destroyed platforms, a result from their battle. _'Shit, this has been going on for an hour now, did Naruto completely lose himself? Am I going to have to kill him?'_ He looked at the fox who was still trying to escape. _'No,Naruto saved me without killing me, I'll do the same for him to repay him back.'_ His right eye changed to a red colour and the pupil changed to black with a design. **(I don't know how to explain it but it's Kakashi's and Obito's Mangekyo Sharingan.)** the space distorted around the black fox and chains erupted from the distortion which wrapped around the black fox, making it more difficult for it to escape.

Time and space plane (7:00pm)

The man kneeled on one knee as another space distortion appeared and more chains erupted from it and wrapped the fox. The entire body other than the head was completely wrapped with chains yet it still tried to escape and it let out an ear pricing roar. The man was panting and was taking deep breaths. _'This should have been easier. I need to get stronger as well.'_ After a few minutes, the black skin started to disappear and it left behind a Naruto with red skin. The man sighed and the chains disappeared into the distortion it came from. Naruto fell to the ground while the man fell backwards on his back panting with his eyes closed.

The amphitheatre (7:05pm)

Everyone has been waiting for more than two hours now and they were starting to get a little impatient. Team SSNH minus Naruto was sweating a bit as they waited for Naruto to come back. Team RWBY sat down and played cards with each other. Team JNPR was watching team RWBY play cards, but even though they were playing cards, it was obvious that they are worried about Naruto. The adults was also waiting for Naruto and Brandon to come back. "Hey Ozpin, was it a good idea, to let them know about everything, weren't we planning to tell them next year?" Qrow whispered to Ozpin after he saw that everyone was doing their own things. "It's as good a time as any, in fact it's better; hopefully they will all train even more to get ready for Madara." Ozpin didn't look at Qrow as he said his response and Qrow never said anything after that which left them in silence again. After a few seconds, a space distortion appeared in the middle of the space and what came out was a Naruto with red skin and a man with half a crushed face and they both fell to the floor. Sasuke was the first to react and jumped down to where Naruto while his team followed. Without anything being said, Sakura placed her ear on Naruto's heart and when she heard slow beating sound, she sighed with relief and nodded her head at the two boys who also let out a breath they didn't know they were holding. Sakura began to heal Naruto as the red skin was turning back to his normal complexion. Team RWBY and JNPR ran up to them and they all let out a breath as well when they realised he was okay.

The adults saw this and walked to the man instead. "Obito, you okay." Qrow was the first to speak to him when he realised that Obito opened his eye. "Yeah, but the illusion I cast over myself disappeared." "We can see that Obito. Why did you do that again?" Glynda asked him this question while he slowly got up to sit. "If people from my original dimension saw me, let's just say that some of them might not be too happy to see me." He said this with a light chuckle. "So, what do you think of them?" Ozpin was watching the younger people who frolicked around Naruto. "They have a lot of work to do if they want to go back to how they were before, but it's possible." All the adults were watching the children and Naruto who opened his eye slowly. "Yo, guys… we have a lot to talk about." Naruto had a small smile as he looked at the ceiling. "Damn right we do." Sasuke told him with a harsh voice which made Naruto smile a bit more. _'Oy, Kurama, are you there?' 'Yeah, I'm here boy.'_ Naruto smiled even more before he fainted again.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter which signifies the true beginning of the story. I'm calling the location where Obito held Naruto the time and space plane. This is the place where Kakashi and Obito fight, but it might be called something else, if there's a name for it, please pm me about. I might waste some time checking spelling and gramma on my previous chapters so yeah, it's going to be hell for me. Tell me about what you thought about this chapter and how you think the entire story as a whole. Until next time.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing out.**


	12. very important noticce

**Hey guys, bad news. I have decided to abandon this story do not stop reading and keep on reading because there's more. Sorry to everyone who's been with me so far and the three people who just followed me or the story which are war werewolf, colinmahanaya4 and minke gain. But there's one thing I would like to say. This is not the end of the 'Bishop of Beacon.' I realised after checking previous chapters that my work is… Well… Shit. So I want to read more fan fictions, more light novels and anything else I can read in order to improve my work. And then there's the fact that I still have school work and I can't juggle the work, the fanfiction and the revision at the same time, it's just too much for me. Hopefully I will start this story from scratch when I feel like I can do stories again and the story will have a different name. I am also thinking about doing a Bleach and Naruto crossover so I might do that instead of another Naruto and RWBY crossover. So I don't know what I'm doing but I'm really sorry for this and remember. This is not the end of Bishop of Beacon no matter what happens. I will start writing stories again after a year or two or if we're lucky, in half a year. This is kind of like a spiritual journey in some ways. And no matter what story I do, I will put the link of the better version of this story in the next chapter of this story. Again, i'm very sorry for this. So Until next time.**

 **This is Deztiny071216 signing out.**


End file.
